


Maybe We Were From The Start

by whyidontknow1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Best Friends, Bottom Louis, Doesn't really bother Harry though, First Time, Louis is possessive and sort of embarassing, M/M, There's something vaguely familiar about Harry's prom date, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyidontknow1/pseuds/whyidontknow1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet when they’re seven. They become instant best friends, and at some point they fall in love, but why go the simple route and just admit it. As usual a lot of stupidity, pining, and other stuff happen until they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Were From The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the interview where Louis coughed when the interviewer asked Harry what he looks for in a girl.
> 
> All the boys same age in this (had to change Harry’s birthdate for it to work or else he would have been a year ahead of Louis in school).
> 
> Both Louis and Harry are only children.
> 
> As usual memories are in italics.

_*A Promising Beginning*_

_There’s something so wrong with being inside a stuffy house when there’s so much to do outside. Even worse is having a mom who says it’s too hot to bake two batches of chocolate chip cookies when she already had one in the oven._

_“Harry come down please,” the pretty lady who said her name was Annie or Anne or something like that is looking up at a very polished staircase, but Louis is too busy not wanting to be here to care about her name or the person she’s calling out to._

_His mom insisted he come because it looked like the people who moved in two days ago had a son around his age who might need a friend to help him adjust to a new neighborhood. Like it’s not the middle of summer, and like he doesn’t have better things to do. Like playing football with his friends, but no he had to come meet some kid he probably won't like._

_At least the kid's mom has a nice smile and nice eyes. Maybe she won’t be as bad as their old neighbor Ms. Witchy Poo. That’s not her real name, but she was so horrible to Louis and his friends they all swore she was a real witch. He almost cried with joy when he found out she was moving two months ago. Even his mom had been happy when the mean bitty followed the moving van down the street in her station wagon that probably used to be a hearse._

_“Louis come say hello to your new friend,” Jay orders nicely, taking his attention away from the platter of chocolate chip cookies she baked to welcome the new family. He still can’t get over her not making any for their family. There’s no fairness in that at all, but he reluctantly turns around anyway. He quickly decides to be kind to the new boy because he really hopes the nice lady will offer him a cookie if he is._

_Louis looks towards the stairs with his mouth watering at the thought, and he sees an almost chubby little boy coming down with a half-eaten banana in one hand. The boy is holding on to the banister with the other hand, and he glances over to where the two women are standing before looking at Louis._

_Curiosity leads Louis to the bottom of the stairs, and he meets a pair of nervous green eyes when he gets there. There’s a possible cookie at stake so he offers the boy a sweet smile that has nothing to do with the fact that he’s the prettiest boy he's ever seen with his big green eyes and big brown hair that looks like it doesn’t know if it wants to be curly or straight._

_The smile must have been the right thing to do because the boy responds by smiling a blinding one of his own. Then he jumps down the last four stairs one by one until he’s standing directly in front of the soon to be eating a cookie hopeful, and before Louis can say anything he finds himself wrapped in a pair of surprisingly strong arms immediately followed by a sloppy kiss on his jaw._

_He should be grossed out, but he’s not. He hugs the very friendly boy back, and he almost unintentionally sneaks in a whiff of his hair. It smells like a strawberry lollipop, and Louis doesn’t think he’s ever smelled anything nicer._

_“Uhm Harry that would be Louis. He lives just across the street, and he’s the same age as you,” Harry’s mom says with a touch of wonder in her voice._

_“Hi,” Louis says, pulling back to get a closer look at the boy, and up close his eyes look even greener. Not the kind of green in the crayon boxes he has absolutely no use for, but maybe the color of the gross olives his mom loves. Just sparklier and shinier._

_“Oops,” Harry giggles, and wipes his banana flavored saliva from Louis’ jaw before taking another giant bite from the piece of fruit. “Sorry.”_

_He doesn’t really sound sorry, but Louis believes him anyway. “It’s okay.”_

_“You have pretty eyes,” Harry smiles and chews._

_“Yours are pretty too,” Louis says because…well the cookie, but at least it’s the truth so that doesn’t make him totally bad. “They’re green.”_

_“I know,” Harry’s smile gets bigger then he tilts his head to the side like he’s thinking really hard about something before he speaks again. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”_

_The out of nowhere question makes both of their mothers laugh. Anne kind of nervously, but Jay’s has a surprised ring to it._

_“No!” Louis sounds like it’s the weirdest thing he’s ever heard. Which in all of his seven years it kind of is, but something even stranger happens on the inside of his chest when Harry’s eyes fill with tears and his big mouth starts trembling. He has no idea why, but all of a sudden he feels like crying too, and he knows he has to make it better. “But I don’t have a best friend. You can be my best friend if you want?”_

_It is kind of the truth. He does already have Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Marvin, but Liam and Zayn are best friends, and Niall and Marvin are closest to each other so he really wouldn’t mind having a best friend of his own although he never thought about it until now._

_Harry looks solemn for a minute, and Louis holds his breath until he smiles again. “Okay, but we’re both boys right?” Harry asks innocently or not._

_“Yeah,” Louis replies, relieved and ready to move on. Maybe take his new best friend outside to play football._

_“And best friends?” Harry continues with the questions, and Louis nods, almost rolling his eyes. He’s not going to keep repeating himself for this boy even if they are best friends._

_“So technically we’re best boyfriends.”_

_Louis thinks technically is a really big word for a seven year old to use, but he knows what it means. At least he’s pretty sure he does, but to be on the safe side he just smiles. Okay they’re best boyfriends. Whatever it takes to end the conversation, and get him closer to outdoors._

_“Cool. I have something in my room I want to show you,” Harry says, grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling him towards the stairs. “Come on.”_

_“Wait Hazza. Come meet Mrs. Tomlinson, and maybe Louis would like a cookie before you head upstairs?” Anne asks knowingly, and Louis can’t believe he forgot about the cookies, but yeah the new neighbor lady was going to be much better than Witchy Poo. He lets Harry’s hand go to walk over and help himself to a cookie from the plate she’s holding out to him, and he hurriedly picks up a second one because he has two hands._

_“Hello Harry I’m Jay. It’s really nice to meet you,” Louis hears his mom talk, and he looks up to see her bending and holding a hand out for the boy to shake._

_“Hello Jay I’m Louis’ best boyfriend, and it’s nice to meet you too,” Harry replies formally, and Jay laughs behind her other hand. “Well I stand corrected Louis’ best boyfriend,” she tells him with false seriousness trying to control her smile._

_“Best friend,” Louis tries to remind them through a mouth filled with chocolate chip mush. He has the cookies now so it’s safe to remind his new neighbor that they’re only friends, but Harry just shrugs cutely before walking over to him and reaching for his hand again._

_They’re almost at the top when Louis tugs on Harry’s hand to stop him. “I hope you won't try to kiss me when we go outside or when we’re at school because that’s kind of embarrassing you know,” he says when his new friend turns to look at him. It may be summer right now, but school will start back before they knew it, plus Harry’s going to have to meet his other friends. It’s a lot to think about._

_“Will you stop being my friend if I do?” Harry asks, frowning and trying to pull away, but Louis likes how his hand feels in his new friend’s. It’s softer and bigger than his, and he’s not quite ready to let go. “Course not,” he says quickly._

_“Okay,” Harry responds, sounding a little smug. Louis is just happy he made Harry smile again, and he forgets that his new best friend didn’t answer his question._

_“I’m sorry, he’s usually not that forward,” Anne apologizes quietly, watching intently as her son and his new friend turn the corner towards at the top of the stairs._

_“Well Louis is usually that forward. Sometimes exceedingly so, but I believe he’s just met his match,” Jay gushes in the same low tone. “I think it has to be one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen,” she adds, bumping Anne’s elbow._

_In the process beginning the second close friendship to develop that day._

∞∞∞

*That Should Be Me*

“What gives Louis! No one's supposed to be home,” Niall whispers loudly, his eyes widened in shock.

He’s right, no one is supposed to be home because Harry’s family always eats out on Thursday nights, but Louis can’t squeeze a response past the lump in his throat. On any other Thursday night he'd be with Harry, and his mom and stepdad. He only misses out on the family tradition if the job he works during the summer prevents him or when he has football practice, which is where he’s supposed to be right now. He's supposed to be getting in a final practice before the big game tomorrow night.

Harry on the other hand is supposed to be with his parents, definitely not leaned up against a very fancy sports car that Louis has never seen before, but the leaning he can deal with. What has him in a tailspin is the fact that his best friend is engaged in a very heated kiss with a boy person that more than likely belongs to the fancy car.

“What the fuck!”

It’s dark out, but he can easily see that the boy making out with Harry has brownish blonde hair. There’s also something familiar about the lanky build, but Louis can only focus on Harry. The Harry that's actually kissing somebody that’s not him.

He’s hiding behind a huge row of L shaped bushes, and Niall and Liam are crouched beside him. Nick Grimshaw, the team's backup quarterback, and Marvin are right behind them. All of their gazes are locked on the make out session, and all of them are wearing the same expression of shock. More than likely because if they weren’t seeing with their own eyes they’d all believe the sun is a ball of ice before they believed Harry would be standing outside kissing somebody that’s not Louis where Louis could easily see him if he were home.

“Yeah Tommo what happened to family night?” Liam chimes in, sounding distracted, but asking the very question Louis needs answered asap. If the house were empty like it was supposed to be they’d be decorating it with toilet paper by now, but the black backpack Liam had been holding with the tissue rolls is forgotten on the ground while they continue to peek over the neatly trimmed shrubs.

They’re all dressed in black from head to toe with heavy stripes of eye black under their eyes, and they look like spies on a daring mission. Which in part is not too far from the truth. 

Louis usually loves the homecoming week pranks. Sometimes the shenanigans are almost better than the actual game, but this time he became a reluctant participant when he heard Harry’s name called during the selections. None of the team members have control over the selections, and once a name’s pulled there’s no changing it or going back. Even if it happens to be the best friend of the state’s record holding place kicker.

All senior varsity players have to participate, but at least they get to choose the night they want to go out in groups of five. Louis chose Thursday because it was the only night him, Liam, Niall, and Marvin could go as a group, and in a coincidence to beat all coincidences Harry’s name was pulled for the same night.

Louis' reluctance didn't come from worrying about Harry's parents reaction to their house being targeted because he knew they’d understand. Most people in their town were good natured about the pranks, and he planned on being at his best friend's house bright and early to clean up the mess. He even made Liam promise to stay over and help out. No he was reluctant because he didn't want Harry to feel betrayed, but to tell him he would have to betray his team and years of tradition. In the end he just couldn't do it, but the more he’s thought about it the more he believes it was fixed. Everybody knows him and Harry are best friends. He even stands on the sidelines with the team for most games, and Louis definitely wouldn’t put it past his teammates to select the name as a joke. Actually there’s only one teammate he wouldn’t put it past, and he happens to be the one who drew the names from the bucket.

He’s also the next one to take a dig at Louis. “Leave him alone boys. Can’t you see he’s about to lose his shit,” Nick mocks him.

Louis doesn’t like or dislike the semi talentless backup quarterback. He mostly just tolerates him because he’s a teammate, and unfortunately one of Harry’s many friends. Over the years he’s had to get used to the always growing list, but he’s never really been bothered by it because he knows Harry only has one best friend. Something Nick Grimshaw had to find out the hard way, and he’s still a little sore about it, but most of the time he’s okay. Right now he’s being a dick, but truth be told he’s right. Louis is about to lose his shit because Harry doesn’t hang out with showoffs who drive showoff cars, and he definitely doesn’t know any showoffs good enough to kiss them.

It’s not bragging when Louis says he knows every single thing there is to know about his best friend. It’s just an honest fact, and because of it he knows everybody Harry knows. So if he doesn’t know the person sucking Harry’s face that means Harry doesn’t either, and there’s no way his best friend would ever hide something this big from him unless he pushed Harry into thinking he didn’t have a choice. Maybe he’s interfered in Harry’s love life one too many times, and it’s finally caught up with him.

Louis’ pulse to speed up more at the theory. To calm down he forces himself to look at the scene from all angles, and he quickly comes to the conclusion that it could be a trick of the lighting coming off the streetlamp. He did take theater after all, and he knows how lighting can be used to trick the audience.

So the next logical conclusion is maybe Harry’s not a willing participant. Maybe this guy is forcing him into the kiss, and the outrageous thought is enough of a justification for Louis to make a move.

“Wait what do you think you’re doing?” Niall says as quietly as possible, grabbing Louis around the waist, narrowly preventing him from parting the bushes.

“What does it look like? I’m about to put a stop to whatever that is,” Louis responds, struggling against Niall’s hold.

“Ah they’re kind of busy dude. You can’t just go up and interrupt them,” Marvin speaks up.

While Marvin might be right about the busy part he’s as wrong as whipped cream on a cheeseburger if he thinks Louis can't interrupt something that had no right to be happening in the first place. “The fuck I can’t he’s mine,” he fumes, trying to pry Niall’s arms from around his waist. “He might be hurting him,” he adds because he really needs them to listen, and because he can’t come up with any other logical reason for Harry to be doing this to him.

Marvin and Nick look at him like he’s lost his mind before they start giggling quietly on each other’s shoulder. He can’t see Niall for obvious reasons, but he can feel his body shaking suspiciously against his back. Liam’s the only one of his teammates not laughing at him, but that’s because he hasn’t looked away from the kissing duo since they first peeked over the neatly trimmed shrubs.

“Please tell me you did not just say that,” Marvin manages to tell Louis between giggles, getting a fist bump from the pain in the ass he’s propped against.

“He might be hurting him, but I guarantee Harry likes the pain,” Nick's obviously enjoying Louis’ reaction. “I say let him go Horan, and let’s see what happens. It can’t be worse than almost dying from….wait what did he call it? The five hour pandemic fever.”

“Fuck off! Can’t be worse than getting sacked four times in one quarter,” Louis shoots back, restarting his bid to free himself from Niall’s grip of steel. He knew the defensive lineman was tough, but he had no idea he was so strong. Being a place kicker Louis concentrates more on his leg strength, but now he wishes for more arm strength because he can’t budge Niall.

“Can’t be worse than watching the person you “own” kiss somebody else,” Nick taunts, using his fingers to mock Louis’ claim that Harry is his.

“Taking it too far dude,” Marvin frowns at Nick, no longer laughing. “Not cool. You know he didn’t mean it that way.”

Marvin’s right. Louis knows he doesn’t own Harry. He’s just a little possessive that’s all. Harry's his best friend, and it's his duty to make sure Harry ends up with the right person. He just has to realize Louis is the right person.

“Yeah shut it Nick!” Niall backs his best friend up. “Come on Tommo we have to get out of here before we get caught.”

The cautious words seem to snap Liam out of whatever daze he’s been in, and he turns away from the scene to look at Louis. “Yeah think about the team. We could get into some serious trouble.”

Not really true because everybody and their grandmothers know who's behind the homecoming week shenanigans. Covering lawns in toilet paper is a decades long tradition, but the unspoken rule is to never get caught. Without a face or faces to put the pranks to the football team is the primary (only) suspects, but still innocent unless they’re ever proven guilty. So far that hasn’t happened, and it’s the only reasoning that breaks through Louis’ determination to interrupt Harry. He stops struggling, and allows Niall and Liam to pull him away, but he can't stop himself from looking back one more time.

Louis can’t tell if they’re still kissing, but it doesn’t matter. Harry still has his arms around the boy’s neck, and they're still pressed up against each other. Louis can't stomach the sight anymore, and as he turns away from his worst nightmare come to life his eyes collide with Liam's. He imagines the team captain looks like he feels.

“Fucking shit,” Liam murmurs under his breath.

Louis thinks his longtime friend must be sympathizing with him, and he can’t think of a more fitting way to describe what he just saw.

∞∞∞

_*No One Could Ever Take Your Place*_

_“Be careful crossing the road, and don’t talk to strangers,” Anne hugs her son before hugging his new friend just as tightly._

_Louis feels special because he’s known her for only three days, and already she’s giving him hugs. It’s also Friday, and he’s spending the night with Harry. His first sleepover with his new best friend, and he can’t wait, but first he has to introduce him to his other friends. He put it off as long as he could because he kind of doesn’t want to share Harry with anybody else, but if he gets one more call asking why he hasn’t been to the park for the in three days he’s going to scream. He didn’t tell his friends he was coming today because he wasn’t sure if he was going to back out or not, but now that he’s asked Harry if he wants to go he has no choice._

_“We will mom, promise,” Harry agrees excitedly. “And we know, "Be home in two hours,” he adds before she can remind them again of another condition she set before she agreed to let him go to the park._

_“I’ll protect him,” Louis assures in his best grownup voice. He walks to the park all the time. It’s just two blocks down from his house, and most of the time he meets up with Liam and Zayn on the way. Niall and Marvin stay on the other side of the park so they walk together. Still he gets why Harry’s mom is worried. They’re new to the neighborhood plus his mom has the same talk with him all the time._

_“I believe you will,” Anne says fondly, smiling down at him from where she’s standing on the top step of her front porch. “You’re such a good friend Louis. I’m so happy Harry has you,” she continues, reaching out to muss his hair, and right now Louis doesn’t care if she ever gives him another cookie. He’ll still like her anyway. “Bye boys. Have fun, and no running.”_

_The last bit kind of deflates Louis’ enthusiasm because he always runs at some point on the way to the park, but when Harry grabs his hand it doesn’t seem like such a big deal anymore, and when they finally make it to the park Liam, Niall, and Marvin are already throwing the football around. Harry’s still clutching his hand, and his grip tightens when Louis breaks into a big smile and starts walking faster when he spots the three boys._

_“Louis!” A dark haired boy sitting at one of the tables yells before getting up and running over to the new arrivals. The other boys hear him, and they quickly make their way over. Crowding around them to look at Harry and their hands with curiosity._

_“Hey guys this is Harry my new best friend. We hold hands and hug, and he kisses me sometimes,” Louis says with false bravado. “If you don’t like it we’ll go play somewhere else,” he tacks on. His heart's beating triple time, and his hand's almost numb from the tight grip Harry has on it._

_“Hey I’m Liam, and this is my best friend Zayn. We don’t kiss, but Zayn likes to hug,” the one with dark brown hair and really gentle brown eyes says, pointing at the boy with the golden brown eyes and black hair who’d been sitting at the table._

_“I’m Niall, and this is Marvin. He’s my best friend, but I can’t tell him that cause he’ll get the big head,” the one with the blonde hair and blue eyes speaks up next causing Harry and the darker skinned boy to laugh._

_“Yeah like my head could ever be bigger than your dome. Hi Harry,” Marvin holds his hand out to give Harry a high five, and Louis breathes a sigh of relief because he really didn’t want to lose his friends._

_“Do you play football?” Zayn asks, and Harry looks down at his feet before shaking his head. “I don’t play either. You can color with me if you want,” he offers nicely._

_Harry nods shyly, and he lets go of Louis’ hand for the first time since they stepped out of his yard. “I have a banana we can share if you like,” he responds before pulling the offering from his back pocket._

_Louis has seen Harry choke down at least five bananas over the past few days so it doesn’t surprise him to see him with another one although he didn’t notice it until now._

_“Thanks, but let’s color first okay cause I just had lunch,” Zayn explains before heading back to the table where his art supplies are. Harry gives Louis a shy smile before he follows, and Zayn’s already concentrating on his next potential masterpiece when he makes it to the table. He sits on his knees across from the boy, and accepts the coloring book and box of crayons Zayn pushes over to him without looking up from his own work._

_“Liam’s the one who likes to hug,” Zayn mumbles after a few minutes, keeping his eyes on the paper he’s coloring._

_Harry pulls a yellow crayon out of the Crayola box before he answers. “Louis is my best boyfriend,” he says just as seriously, and Zayn nods solemnly before giving his full attention to his coloring book._

_On the other side of the park Louis watches his new best friend with Zayn for a few minutes. He can’t hear what they’re saying, but Harry doesn’t look upset, and that’s all that matters. His butt is pushed out over the bench, his hair is flopping off of his forehead, his sandaled feet are crossed at the ankles, and he looks just as focused as Zayn. Still Louis doesn’t know if he likes leaving Harry with his sometimes moody friend who can be a bit of a snob when it comes to coloring, but his three day absence from football has him running over to join the other boys anyway._

_Harry wanted to show him his new laptop computer the day they met along with his PlayStation and dvd player. He said his real dad liked to buy him things since his parents divorced, but he only takes them because he doesn’t want to hurt his dad’s feelings. He said he liked reading books better, and that’s exactly what he did while Louis had free control of the nice gifts. He had a lot to keep him occupied, and he really did have fun with Harry and his things, but he missed playing football with his other friends and just being outside. He loved kicking the ball around and playing until he was dirty and sweaty. That's kind of hard to do inside a bedroom._

_“Over here Li,” Louis yells for Liam to throw the small football to him, running just beyond Niall and in front of Marvin. He catches the pass and drops it to the ground before kicking it. He’d take kicking the ball over throwing it any day, and he watches with pride as it skates at least twenty five feet across the grass before the other boys start running after it. Then he gets caught up in the game until he’s not. Or until the minute he misses his best friend._

_He turns toward the table, and he tenses when he sees Zayn’s pointing out something to Harry that has him frowning and biting his bottom lip. “Time out,” Louis calls, running over to the picnic table without waiting for a response. “You okay Hazza?” he asks, using the pet name he picked up from Anne._

_“Yep. Look Louis,” Harry holds up one of the pictures he colored. He’s turned around to Louis so he can’t see Zayn shaking his head and rolling his eyes, and looking at the page Harry’s showing off Louis can see why his picky friend might have a problem._

_It’s a picture of a boy with a baseball glove in one and a ball in the other, and Louis is pretty sure Harry gave him green eye shadow. He’s even surer the same boy’s nails are painted a bright yellow. The baseball uniform, the socks, and some of the white space outside the black boundary lines are colored a pretty purple, and there also might have been an attempt to color his lips deep red, but that could be Harry’s attempt to copy his own natural lip color. At least the cap and shoes are colored a less loud shade of orange._

_It’s really not that bad. Just needs a little cleaning up. “That’s great Hazza,” Louis says, not about to hurt his feelings._

_“Yeah really great Hazza,” Zayn mummers sarcastically, but at least it’s not the lashing Louis or any of the other boys would get if they destroyed a page in one of his precious coloring books. Even Liam wouldn’t escape his wrath._

_“Do you wanna come play?” Louis asks, scared whoever this Zayn is might disappear if Harry continues coloring._

_Harry shakes his head, biting his lip again. “Not any good at it. My old friends said I was terrible.”_

_Louis thinks they weren't good friends then, and it’s not like he could be any worse at playing football than he is at coloring. “I’ll teach you. It’ll be fun.”_

_“Yeah Harry it’ll be fun,” Zayn copies Louis for the second time, and if he wasn’t busy putting the coloring book he lent Harry back in the satchel he carries he would see the glare Louis directs at him._

_“Are you sure?” Harry asks, and Louis holds out his hand instead of answering. “Okay,” Harry gives in before allowing Louis to lead him over to where Liam, Niall, and Marvin are waiting patiently._

_Almost an hour later Louis has to forcefully keep from shaking his head like Zayn because Harry was telling the truth when he said he wasn’t good at football. Awful might be a better word for it. He still can’t figure out how Harry’s foot missed the small ball over and over again when he was trying to teach him how to kick it. When he finally did make contact the ball only rolled a few feet, and he has sandals on so there’s really no way to explain why he kept tripping._

_When the finally gave up on kicking they switched to working on Harry's passing, and Liam took over thinking he could do a better job than Louis. He was wrong. Now Niall and Marvin are trying to teach him how to run with the ball which he’s turning out to be a little better at, but he still manages to drop it everytime he starts running. At least he looks like he’s having fun, and Louis and Liam watch while Marvin and Niall try to show him how to protect the ball during a tackle._

_One minute Harry looks interested in what the boys are saying, but they must lose his attention or the lesson becomes boring because the next minute he’s twirling across the grass like a ballerina._

_Niall and Marvin look confused before they start laughing, and Louis is about to let them have it when Niall speaks up. “Teach me how to do that,” he yells, getting up from the ground and running to join Harry. Marvin follows right behind, copying the pirouette like move._

_“Hey I want to do it too,” Zayn shouts, jumping up from the table, and pretty soon all six boys are laughing and twirling across the grass. Football and coloring forgotten in favor of something that resembles really bad ballet. Seven year old boy edition._

_It’s not until they’re making their way back to Harry’s house that Louis starts thinking about how his friends begged Harry to come with him to Liam’s house the next day. Niall even told him it wouldn’t be fun without him, and Zayn offered to teach him how to color inside the lines which was pretty big because no one ever gets a second chance with his coloring books._

_Louis only felt a little jealous during the goodbyes. He was happy his friends wanted to include his new best friend, but now it’s scaring Louis because what if Harry starts to like his friends better than him?_

_“You like the boys?” he asks, slowing down their already unhurried pace. Their joined hands are swinging between their bodies, and Harry doesn’t miss a step when he answers. “Yep.”_

_“A lot?” Louis continues with the questions._

_“Yep a lot,” Harry nods, swinging their hands faster._

_The answer makes Louis' chest feel exactly like it did when he almost made Harry cry on the day he met him. Tears fill his eyes and he uses his free hand to wipe them before they spill over. “Better than me?” he asks quietly._

_“I won’t ever like anyone better than you Louis,” Harry says happily, still unaware of the insecurity behind Louis’ questions or the tears falling down his face._

_“Promise?” Louis can’t stop his voice from trembling, and Harry stops walking to look at him. “Promise me you won’t ever like them better than me Harry. You’re my best friend, not theirs,” he adds desperately. “Promise me.”_

_“I promise I won’t. You’re my favorite person forever Louis,” Harry pledges, his eyes instantly teary and sincere. He also sounds oddly sure for a seven year old. “You’re my best boyfriend remember, and that means I love only you,” he adds with a tight hug._

_“Best friend, and I love you too,” Louis says, and wipes his runny nose. It’s only been three days, but he’s used to Harry’s hugs now. This just happens to be the first one he’s needed, and it doesn’t matter at all that they’re outside where people can see them._

_“Best boyfriend,” Harry insists before pulling back to look at his big watch, and he immediately grabs Louis’ hand. “We only have five minutes to get home, and I don’t want to get in trouble,” he says, sounding pouty._

_“We’ll have to walk fast because your mom said we can’t run remember,” Louis reminds him, determined to keep his promise to protect Harry and obey Anne at the same time._

_“She didn’t say we couldn’t skip,” Harry points out, and Louis thinks about arguing because he does not skip, but it's Harry so maybe he will._

_Just this once._

∞∞∞

*Still Best Friends And Maybe Something More*

“I think we’re all clear,” Harry drops his arms from around Zayn’s neck.

“Are you sure?” Zayn whispers. “I’d hate for this to blow up in our faces.”

“Yeah they’re gone,” Harry assures his friend and accomplice. He watched from over Zayn’s shoulder until the boys were out of sight. More to the point he watched until he couldn’t see Louis being dragged away anymore. It was pitiful to watch, but he’s used to Louis’ antics. Tonight was just another example of his embarrassing and possessive actions, and Harry's beginning to think he made the right choice when he agreed to Zayn’s plan.

Besides Louis he’s always felt closer to Zayn out of all the boys. They’ve gotten even closer this year thanks to Zayn working as the cartoon illustrator on the school paper with him. Sadly for both them nothing much has changed in relation to their best friends since their little bonding moment in the park all those years ago. Louis is still resistant to the idea of them being more than best friends, and Liam still likes to hug his best friend. He likes having sex with Zayn even more, but he insists on keeping the relationship hidden.

It’s not fair that Zayn has to pay the price for Liam’s fears, but as insane as it sounds sometimes Harry would give his top row of teeth to be in Zayn’s position. If sex was all he could get from Louis he’d settle for it, but the thing is he knows Louis has feelings for him. To what extent and how deep is the only thing that’s kept him from admitting his feelings to his best friend.

After years of pining Zayn accepted the condition although he’s put a time limit on it. Liam’s doesn’t know it, but Zayn’s giving him until graduation, and if he’s still determined to hide he’ll be doing it alone because the soon to be art major refuses to start college as somebody’s secret. Harry's had enough too, and he's taking a page out of Zayn's book and copying it. He refuses to start college next year with that uncertainty hanging over him, and he’s done living in the gray area where Louis acts like he doesn’t want him, but doesn’t want him to be with anybody else. 

Harry was initially surprised when Zayn confessed he’d been having sex with Liam since the middle of last April, but it didn’t take long for him to adjust to the idea because the signs had always been there. Maybe more on Zayn’s part, but it was never just one sided, something intense was always there. The news certainly shed a new light on their actions prom night and the infamous porno. It also explained why Liam hasn’t had a girlfriend since he ended things with the leader of the dance team he dated on and off until March of their junior year. Liam’s still a jerk for not seeing how much he’s hurting Zayn, but Harry also thinks the football captain is just scared of being something he fought against for so long. It’s a scary thing for someone who hasn’t been out as long as him and Louis. Most people in their town think they’re together anyway, and not everyone is born with an I don’t give a fuck attitude like Zayn.

“How they keep these things on for hours is beyond me,” Zayn pulls the blonde wig from his sweaty head before wiping the spot on his jaw that Harry kissed for the better part of three minutes. “I can’t believe how hot it gets under this,” he adds before throwing the fake hair through the open window of the expensive car.

It’s a black Porsche, and so expensive looking Harry had been reluctant to even rest against it, but Zayn didn’t have the same concerns. He said if they were really going to scare Louis into admitting his feelings he had to really think he had some competition. The car was an added bonus. Of course they had to plan it when Louis couldn’t do anything to stop them or it wouldn’t have happened at all with his tendency to get between Harry and anybody who has the nerve to want more than friendship from him.

Liam thought he was doing his teammate a favor when he told Zayn about Harry’s house being targeted. Louis couldn’t do it without looking like a wimp in front of the team, but Liam didn't know was Harry and Zayn had already enlisted Nick’s help to make sure Harry’s name was selected. Things worked in their favor even more when Nick’s was actually chosen to pull the names. The less people they had to involve the better.

“I can’t believe they actually thought that was whispering,” Zayn interrupts Harry’s thoughts, causing him to laugh. “I thought football players were supposed to be experts at talking quietly with all the huddling they have to do.”

“Not those five apparently,” Harry jokes dryly, and Zayn laughs so hard he has to clutch his stomach. Lately that’s been a rare occurrence thanks to Liam, and Harry thinks at least one good thing came out of their plan.

“Thought I was going piss myself when Louis said I might be hurting you,” Zayn says. “You do know you’re in love with an idiot?”

“Yep.” There’s no embarrassment or censure in Harry’s answer. Only pride because he loves everything about Louis. Even when he acts so outrageous it surpasses insanity.

“I see Nick Grimshaw is still an asshole,” Zayn says more serious. 

“He’s not that bad,” Harry defends the backup quarterback. Not because he agrees with Nick’s attempt to goad Louis. He just feels bad because he’s just one in a long line of people who’ve asked him out only to find themselves on the wrong side of Louis Tomlinson. Pretending to come down with a life threatening fever just happened to be his chosen method of prevention in Nick’s case.

“He did help pull this off so I guess that says something,” Zayn acknowledges good naturedly. “Anyway all good things must come to an end because I have to get this beauty back to the garage,” he adds, causing Harry to lift off the expensive vehicle. Zayn knows people, and the owner of the only detail shop in their town is one of those people. He let Zayn borrow the car on the condition they have it back by eight, but it might've been a wasted loan.

“I don’t think Lou paid much attention to the car,” Harry guesses.

“He’s always been kind of big on the dramatics hasn’t he? Bet he never thought in a million years you’d find a way to use that kissing technique against him.”

“That was almost three years ago, and I doubt he even remembers,” Harry responds absently, picturing the kiss that had him jerking off for an entire week and planning on seducing Louis on his sixteenth birthday.

“Do you think you could be wrong? Maybe he’s really just freakishly protective of you,” Zayn says.

It’s a valid point, and the most frightening reason Harry won’t confront Louis about his feelings. “Look how long it took Liam to admit he had feelings for you,” he responds, ignoring the doubt that’s been trying to creep in since he agreed to Zayn’s plan.

“Yeah, but Liam was having a sexuality crisis. Okay he still is, but you and Lou have never had that problem, and still he hasn’t made a move,” Zayn responds then pulls the key to the Porsche from his pocket before opening the driver’s door. “Don’t get me wrong I would be the first to say he’s crazy in love with you, but I don’t want you to get hurt if he's not.”

Harry doesn’t exactly want to get hurt either, but if tonight doesn’t turn out like he hopes all he’s doing is exchanging the hurt of not knowing for the pain of being rejected. They’ll still be best friends, and Louis will continue being the most important person in his life after his parents. Probably even to some degree after he finds a boyfriend.

“It’s a chance I’m willing to take. I’m ready for more even if he isn’t," Harry sighs loudly. "I’ll be eighteen, and kissing my best friend is the only thing I have to brag about.” Actually him and Louis have gone a lot further than kissing, but that’s a secret he holds close to his heart.

“I’m sorry Haz,” Zayn sounds sympathetic. “You know I understand don’t you?”

The compassion makes Harry fell even more pathetic. “At least you’ve dated other people, and you didn’t let your feelings stop you from having a life. You didn’t hold out for years hoping Liam would finally wake up one day in love with you, and you didn’t wait for him to be your first. Oh, and guess who didn’t wait for me to be his first either?” he doesn’t mean to take his frustration out on his friend, but now that he’s started he can’t stop.

“Louis?” Zayn hedges.

“Don’t get me wrong. I don't care that he’s had sex before. I just hate it wasn’t with me,” Harry says irrationally.

“You’re the valedictorian so I’m sure you understand how semantics work,” Zayn calls him on it. “But yeah I know you wanted it to be you.”

“He’s already gone on dates that weren’t with me. He’s had experiences I’ll never have with him, and here I am giving him one more chance to break my heart. Makes me look fucking weak doesn’t it?”Harry doesn’t even bother to consider his almost prom date because he ended up letting Louis spoil it before the first hour was up. Again with a fucking stupid smile on his face.

“No it makes you look like you’re in love, but can you really call that episode dating? They hardly ever went out. In three months I don’t remember them going on a handful of dates.”

It was more than a handful of times. Harry knows because each date Louis went on ripped a chunk of muscle out of his heart. “Yeah I can,” he says tersely, ignoring the guilt he feels for the part he played in Louis dating the guy.

“Well at least since then he’s been so busy making sure “you find the right one” he hasn’t had time to look himself,” Zayn brings up the excuse Louis uses for his possessive behavior. An excuse Harry no longer believes or they wouldn’t be here tonight. He also believes its Louis’ past experience with sex that’s caused him to remain single. His first time was traumatic, and something Harry hates thinking about. Three months later when he finally worked up the nerve to try again Louis refused to discuss it. He showed up at Harry’s the next morning with marks on his neck, and the news that he broke up with his boyfriend if you could call him that. Almost two years later he hasn’t opened up about it. Harry figures it must have been a bad argument or something, but he stopped trying to get it out of Louis when he wouldn't budge.

“Remember the day we met and you told me Louis was your boyfriend?” Zayn asks, his intriguing eyes lit with compassion and curiosity.

“Yeah.”

“Do you think you were serious?”

“I don’t know. How can you be serious about something like that at seven?” Harry didn’t understand the funny feeling in his stomach the first time Louis smiled at him, and honestly they were so young it wasn’t even an issue. It didn’t have to be when they were as close as they were. When they practically lived and breathed each other. Ten years later they’re still abnormally close, and he still has the funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Only now it’s a thousand time more intense, and it’s not just isolated to the pit of his stomach. He can feel it in everywhere. Sometimes so much it almost consumes him, and it keeps getting stronger.

“I guess you’re right. Well just so you know if I haven’t heard from you by midnight I’m coming back to check on you so look out for me okay,” Zayn informs him.

“Whatever happens I’m a big boy. I can take it,” Harry's only a little more confident than the look of doubt Zayn gives him. “I’ll text you either way then you won’t have to leave Liam if he decides to stop by since there’s no need for him to stay with Lou now," he could add from the anger he saw on Liam’s face his partner in crime might be getting more than a visit. How the quarterback knew it was Zayn beats Harry, but he stays quiet. He doesn’t want to get Zayn's hopes up for nothing. Liam already does that enough already.

“I didn’t think that far ahead, but even if he does show just say the word, and I'm still here at the speed of light,” Zayn holds his arms out over the top of the window.

Harry moves into the hug, ignoring the discomfort of the door in between them. “I will, and thanks for this,” he says before stepping back to let Zayn slide behind the steering wheel, and they both smile in appreciation when the engine starts immediately. It’s almost a silent hum until Zayn pushes down on the gas.

“Good luck,” Zayn cheers him on one more time before pulling off, and Harry watches from the edge of his yard until the taillights disappear around the curb. It’s chilly, but not cold enough to stop him from sitting on the steps to enjoy the night air. He might not tonight, but he’ll probably need a jacket for the homecoming game tomorrow night.

The thought saddens and excites him because he’ll be at the game cheering Louis on as something more than his best friend, or he won’t be there at all. At least not on the sidelines like he usually is. Another photographer from the school's paper will be taking the pictures, and usually that leaves him free to cheer for Louis like a maniac, but tomorrow he won't be. He has to start standing on his own somehow, and sitting in the stands seems like a fitting place as any to begin.

The news will probably spread like wildfire if he’s in the stands with his parents instead of on the sidelines, but it’ll die down just as quickly because something else will happen to take the spotlight off of him and Louis. What really scares Harry is explaining his absence to his best friend, but he’ll cross that bridge when he has to. If he has to.

The vibration in his back pocket startles Harry. He reaches behind him to retrieve his phone, opening a message from Nick telling him they were headed to the last house. He knows his onetime admirer is a wildcard when it comes to Louis, but he couldn’t trust any of their other friends to not tell Louis. Because of it he had to convince Zayn that Nick was trustworthy, and it looks like he was right.

Harry texts back a quick thanks, and leans back to look up at the stars. Once he made it clear nothing would happen between them even if he wasn’t in love with his best friend Nick turned out to be a good guy, but Louis probably won’t ever forgive him for trying in the first place. Nick doesn’t help his case by intentionally aggravating him.

At least thanks to the text he has a timeline to go on, and if he’s right that gives him about an hour and a half before he finds out if Louis returns his feelings.

∞∞∞

_*I Never Meant To Let You Down*_

_"Hazza I have to show you."_

_Since they got out of school Louis has been talking Harry's ear off about the technique he learned in drama today. Now they're in Harry's bedroom, and Louis is insisting on a demonstration. Harry loves any excuse to touch his best friend so there's no need for Louis to beg._

_"You have to stand like this," Louis instructs, and Harry stands pliable while Louis positions his body just so. Then he politely loses the ability to breathe when he feels his best friend’s chapped lips moving against his jaw. Not like the brief pecks he's used to from Louis, but a slow and soft caress that would be a real kiss if one of them moves their heads a couple of inches to the left or right._

_The contact ends way too soon, and Harry being Harry he pouts about it. Louis being Louis he keeps asking Harry about his sudden mood change._

_"Because I've never even had a real kiss before. Are you satisfied now?" Harry finally confesses angrily._

_"We should do it now then," Louis insists. "I haven't kissed anyone either. We could learn together."_

_"Okay," Harry accepts because what kind of best friend would he be to say no to such a generous offer. In reality he’s been waiting for this moment since he was ten years old after dreaming Louis kissed him, and nerves doesn’t come close to playing a role when their lips touch for the first time. The real thing shatters all illusions of innocent touching of the lips like in the dream, and all the practice he's put in with the picture he keeps of Louis by his bed pays off because the kiss goes from tentative to hot in zero seconds. Harry puts his all into it because if this is the only chance he'll ever get to kiss Louis he's not about to waste it, but maybe moaning into his best friend's mouth wasn't a good thing because Louis pulls away so fast he stumbles._

_"I have to finish my homework," Louis rushes, and then he makes a hasty exit before Harry can even think of anything to say._

_To make things not awkward between them Harry goes along with it when Louis acts like nothing happened a few hours later when he shows up with the homework he never would've done without Harry’s help. That doesn't stop Harry from living off the memory or from making plans to seduce his best friend. Finally he has a reason to hope, and Harry's so determined to see his plan through he doesn't lose sight of his goal even when Louis shocks him two weeks later with the news that he agreed to go out with a boy that asked him over Facebook. It's just a date. A single date._

_Now it's a week later, and Harry can’t take his eyes off of Louis. He’s sitting on his best friend’s bed, and they’re just staring at each other. They haven’t said a word since he came into Louis’ bedroom. Only the tense staring, and Louis looking like he’s close to crying. Harry’s pretty close to tears himself, but he fights the urge along with an equally strong one to shake the place kicker senseless._

_He waited all night and all morning to hear what a disaster Louis' first real date turned out to be, but when noon came and went with no word from him Harry figured he was too hungover to move so he took matters into his own hand._

_Jay greeted him with a hug when he walked through the door, and told him to drag her son out of bed if he had too. The teasing order boosted his theory that his best friend was hungover, and Harry climbed the stairs two at a time in his rush to get to him, but when he opened the door the “Wake up boobear,” died on his lips._

_Louis was already up. He was sitting against the wall with his knees drawn up, and he didn’t look surprised to see his visitor. He just looked pale and sad, and nothing’s changed in the ten or so minutes since Harry sat on the bed except for the moisture in his own eyes now._

_Though he’s been trying really hard not to he can’t keep his eyes from straying to the two blood red bruises that wasn't Louis’ neck before he left on the date he swore he accepted in a moment of madness. One that he wouldn't be repeating._

_Harry's been trying to convince himself that the marks don’t have to mean anything. They could've come from a dare or something equally ridiculous seeing as Louis and his date went to a college party. Everybody knows the beer flows freely at frat parties. They even talked about it before he left._

_“Looks like you had a good time last night,” Harry finally breaks the strained silence, and he ruffles his hair and fixes it in a fit of nervousness. He can’t look at Louis anymore so he starts fiddling with the quilt. He liked the brown and black circular pattern a lot when Jay first bought the quilt for her son, but now all he wants to do is rip it apart. Patch by fucking quilted patch._

_“Guess who’s not a virgin anymore?” Louis asks, and it would have sounded matter of fact if his voice didn’t shake on every word, but Harry doesn’t care how he sounds or how his voice shakes. The only thing he can focus on is what he heard._

_Louis said he isn’t a virgin anymore. That means he had sex. It means he had sex with a person he didn’t even want to go out with. It means he went from his first kiss with him to having sex with a virtual stranger in a three week span._

_“No,” Harry mutters unintentionally, but he can’t get past the unfairness of it. He’s been in love with Louis since he can remember, and after the kiss the only thing he’s been able to think about is kissing his best friend again. He even came up with a plan for them to have sex for the first time on Louis’ birthday. “No,” he repeats, but this time it’s intentional and it sounds almost like a plea._

_“I’m sorry Haz,” Louis’ voice sounds odd, but Harry still can’t bring himself to look in his direction. “Your first time was supposed to be with someone special,” he says quietly, referring to himself, but Louis has no way of knowing that, and aware of only his pain Harry doesn’t realize how judgmental he sounds. “With someone you’re in love with. With someone who loves you back.”_

_“This is the real world Harry, not a romance movie,” Louis snaps. “Besides there was alcohol, and I didn’t know what I was doing,” he adds defensively._

_Needing something to do Harry stands up to walk over to the double paned window by the bed. There’s a perfect view of the backyard, and he stares at the waterproof tent they still haven’t taken down from their camp night with the boys last weekend. The tent is a gift from his dad, and of course he brought a top of the line model. Even buying six plush sleeping bags, air mattresses they didn’t need, and a battery operated lantern to go with it. Because it was so big they decided to set it up in Louis’ backyard because it had more space than his._

_It’s the time of year when the nights get close to cold, and along with the extra blankets Jay gave them Harry and Louis zipped their sleeping bags together for the extra heat. It worked, and Harry was so warm from sleeping in Louis’ arms he didn’t feel the frost in the air until they got up the next morning. He longs for the warmth now because he feels chilled deep down in his bones, and it’s all Louis’ fault. “That’s no excuse. It was a college party, and you’re not stupid. You knew there would be tons of beer. We discussed it,” he accuses._

_“It was more than just beer, and I didn’t want to look like the kid who didn’t belong,” Louis responds almost too quietly. “I only had two small cups I swear,” he continues, but Harry’s immune to the pain and regret in the words._

_“But you are a kid, and so was your date. How’d you even get home?” he asks, assuming if Louis got drunk his date did too. Jordan Peters might be seventeen and old enough to drive, but drunk driving is illegal at any age._

_Louis' date plays on the team of one of their school’s rivals, and in Harry's opinion he pestered Louis to go out with him until he gave in. Now it looks like he got way more than a date._

_“Jordan’s older brother Matt,” Louis answers. “Turns out we weren’t even supposed to be there. I couldn’t figure out why he was dragging me from room to room, and by the time it clicked that he was trying to avoid someone I was too drunk to care. He…his brother caught him right after we…,” he pauses for a long second before continuing. “Right after we put our clothes back on, and he really let Jordan have it the entire drive back to my house. I think he knew because he was kind of nice to me, but it was so embarrassing Harry.”_

_“Can imagine it was,” Harry says unsympathetically, and he’s unprepared when Louis bursts into tears. He pivots away from the window to look over at the bed, and becomes horrified by the sight of Louis crying into his forearm. His upper body jerking in sync with his sobs._

_“Just leave Harry okay. I don’t need a selfrighteous prick right now. I need my best friend. It’s why I didn’t come to you last night like I wanted. I needed you so bad, but I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me. I know I messed up. You don’t think I would take it back if I could? Because I would. I’d give anything to be able to do last night all over again,” Louis cries each word, and Harry’s eyes tear up because when Louis hurts he hurts._

_This time it’s worse because he’s the cause of Louis’ pain, or at least he added to it. “I’m a dick. I’m so sorry,” he says through a tight throat before climbing back on the bed, immediately pulling Louis into his arms, and wrapping his legs around his waist. It’s awkward with Louis being so close to the wall, and even more so when he struggles against Harry before he finally crumbles._

_“I was drunk off my ass I swear. Everything was like a giant fog, and I thought…,” Louis sobs and desperately clutches at Harry’s shirt like he’s trying to get closer. “I really thought he was…,” he sobs again, and Harry stops him._

_“Shh Louis please. You don’t have to explain anything to me. I’m sorry for acting like a jerk, and you could never disappoint me. If anything you should be disappointed in me. I don’t know what I was thinking acting like that,” Harry says untruthfully, but he can’t exactly tell Louis the real reason he reacted the way he did, especially not now._

_“I’m so embarrassed,” Louis’ voice is thick with emotion. He’s still crying, but at least his body isn’t convulsing anymore._

_“Look at me,” Harry orders, and hurriedly grabs his best friend’s wet and splotchy face when he tries to his head away. “You don’t have anything to be ashamed of, and I’m sorry I made you feel that way. You made a drunk mistake anybody could make, and guess what? We still have the best two moms in the world, you’re still the best place kicker in the state, you’re still not going to do your homework without me. You still have some the best friends this side of the Mississippi, and you’re still my most favorite person in the whole world Louis. Nothing could ever change that.”_

_“You promise?” Louis asks, looking heartbreakingly vulnerable as more tears fill his eyes and spill over, but instead of wiping his own he brings his hand up to wipe Harry’s wet face._

_“I love you Louis. You’re my best friend, of course I promise,” Harry pledges, more heartbroken that out of all of his assurances Louis is only worried about their friendship. Before today he would have said best boyfriend, but now it feels inappropriate even though it's only been an old joke between them for years now._

_Once more he’s unprepared when Louis starts crying hard again. “Shh,” Harry repeats the sound over and over, and he unfolds his legs from around Louis’ waist, repositioning so they can lie down. He never lets his distraught friend out of his arms, and he holds him until he stops crying. “You need me to help you shower or maybe take a bath?” he asks gently although Louis already smells like soap, but he can’t think of anything else to say in the painful silence that’ll let Louis know he’s here for him now._

_“No just a little hungover and really sleepy,” Louis responds almost inaudibly._

_Harry’s torn between the need to escape so that he can cry his own pain away, and the need to continue comforting his best friend, but ultimately he knows it’s not his decision to make. Not after the way he’s behaved. “Do you want me to go?”_

_“Don’t,” Louis says almost in a panic causing nausea to rise in Harry’s throat at the image that instantly pops into his head._

_“Did he hurt you?” he asks even though his heart is racing from fear of the answer. He may be a virgin, but he understands how sex works, and how painful first times can be._

_“No. At least I don’t think so. I’m not uncomfortable or anything. I really don’t remember much about it,” Louis answers after a little hesitation, and he sounds embarrassed._

_“Good,” Harry says, maybe to both of Louis’ points, but either way he’s relieved and ready to let the subject drop._

_“He’s been texting all morning to make sure I’m okay and to ask for another date. I don’t know how to respond,” Louis murmurs tiredly._

_Harry knows this is his chance to make up for all the hurtful things he said although it breaks his heart even more. “You have to say yes that’s how.”_

_“About that Haz. I don’t think,” Louis starts, but Harry cuts him off._

_“You have to give him a chance. Maybe there’s something there without the alcohol, and you won’t know if you don’t try. Doesn’t mean you have to have sex again right away, but at least last night won’t seem so wasted. Pun really not intended,” Harry says trying to get Louis to laugh, but it doesn’t work. For some reason it has the opposite effect._

_“Okay,” Louis sniffles, and Harry can tell he’s crying again. “Louis?”_

_“Haz I just want to sleep,” Louis says sadly. “Your opinion means the world to me, and if you think I should go on another date or one hundred I’ll go okay. Now no more talking please.”_

_Harry listens this time, and stops talking. He just runs a soothing hand over Louis’ back until the sniffling stops, and his breathing evens out in sleep. Then he cries his own heartache into Louis’ pillow._

∞∞∞

*Doesn't Really Matter When*

Louis didn’t need to shower. It’s not like he worked up a sweat at the last four houses they papered, but the hot spray of water helped release the tension that had almost every muscle in his body locked up.

He didn’t even pretend to help out on the last house. It was a miracle he actually got out of the car, but none of the boys said anything to him. Nick had even been uncharacteristically nice. Not that Louis paid him much attention. He couldn't with the image of Harry kissing a stranger still stuck in his head. It's an even harder pill to swallow because he's done everything in his power to keep that very thing from happening. Even when he ended up looking a like an idiot he didn’t care as long as it brought him the time he needed for Harry to start looking at him as more than a best friend.

Louis is drying off when _Ride Wit Me_ starts playing on his phone. He gives serious thought to not answering because he’s not exactly in the mood to talk, but it's Niall's ringtone, and the defensive lineman keep calling until picks up. "Up a little late aren't you?"

“It’s hard to think about sleeping with what we saw tonight,” Niall responds with the lack of tact he’s known for.

“Kind of don’t want to talk about that,” Louis snaps.

“Yeah sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean I know you’re not okay but…,” Niall trails off. “Listen I think I should remind you about something.”

“What?” Louis doesn't want to be so abrupt with his friend, but he's ready to end the call.

“Don't forget what happened between you and Haz after prom. I think you should’ve been done it, but maybe now’s the time for you to tell him how you feel Lou. What if he just got tired of waiting?”

“Then why make out with some other guy when he knew I wouldn’t be around to stop him?” Louis asks, painfully admitting what’s really scaring him the most. Harry picked a time he knew Louis wouldn’t be able to interfere. That says more than anything else that’s happened between them ever could.

“I don’t know. Why go on a date with someone just because they have curly hair and big dimples? Believe it or not logic doesn’t exactly play a huge role when both parties do dumb shit,” Niall argues.

Louis laughs because he’s right although he can only speak for himself. “I haven’t forgotten prom, but that was almost seven months ago,” he reminds his well-meaning friend. Niall’s the only one he confided in about almost having sex with Harry after the prom.

“Still think maybe it’s now or never. Go talk to him dude,” Niall orders. “It would be bonkers if you give up without a fight.”

“Maybe.”

“Will you at least ring me if you need me?” Niall asks after a long sigh.

“Yes Horan I will,” Louis teases, really appreciating his friend for caring. Maybe his heart wouldn’t be breaking if he’d listened once out of all the times Niall encouraged him to tell Harry how he really feels.

“Serious Louis. Get off your ass and go talk to him.

“If I say I plan on it will you hang up so I can?” Louis asks, and he laughs out loud when he hears the triple beep letting him know the call ended, but before he can pull his sweats on he gets a text alert. When he opens it he's not surprised to see concerned Horan has been replaced by potty mouth Horan.

_:You better let me know how it goes motherfucker._

Louis laughs out loud again, and the lift in spirit lasts until he's dressed and wondering what he’s going to do if that person really means something to Harry. He can’t even wrap his head around the concept of Harry being with someone that’s not him, and fear doesn’t begin to describe what he feels at the thought of Niall being right about him waiting too long to tell Harry he’s in love with him. It’s even scarier to think about just how long could they have been together if it’s true.

He’s always loved Harry more than what’s considered normal for best friends. He just can’t pin down the exact minute he knew he was in love with him. Although if he had to narrow it down there are a few incidents that stand out in his memory.

It could have been the day came out to each other over a rerun episode of _Friends_ after Harry asked him which of the girls he’d date. Louis had never looked at any of the cast that way. He was just twelve years old, and really enjoying the chips he was eating, but he let Harry go through all of the girls before he finally took pity on him and said maybe he’d choose Ross if he were older. The last thing he expected was a petulant sounding Harry informing him that if he were older he’d definitely go for Joey. That was the first time he remembered being jealous enough to actually dislike someone because of his best friend. Even if the someone was an actor he'd never meet.

He could have transitioned from love to in love on his fourteenth birthday when Harry convinced him to walk to the park. It was freezing out, and he complained the entire walk. Their friends were already waiting for them when they got there, and Louis forgot how to talk at all when his present ended up being Harry kicking a perfect field goal through the center of the goalpost while Niall held the ball in place for him. So what if it hit the bottom of the post before falling through it was still perfect in Louis' eyes, and he tackled Harry before the ball hit the ground. When he pulled back Harry’s face was red from the cold, his nose was running, and he looked as proud as Louis felt. Then he whispered, _”I did it for you,”_ and it was the first time Louis wanted to kiss him. Not a little peck, but a full blown romantic kiss with tongues and everything. He probably would have if the boys hadn’t joined in after Harry pulled him in for another tight hug.

Somewhere between that day and almost a year later when he actually kissed Harry the first time Louis knew he was in love. He just wasn't experienced enough to expect his first kiss would make him hard so fast, and he certainly didn't expect to mess up three weeks later by almost having drunk sex with a boy he only agreed to go out with because he kind of looked like the person he didn't think he had a chance with.

That one disastrous night led to him dating a boy he never should have for almost three months. When he finally worked up the courage to try sex again Jordan developed a conscious and confessed that besides making out nothing really happened between them at the frat house. He told Louis he was too drunk to actually participate. That in addition to having what he called a “pesky” reaction to the alcohol. Louis couldn’t even bring himself to be angry for being led on. He mostly felt relieved, and more than a little guilty for putting Jordan in the position where he felt like he had to lie. He blamed Harry too. He only went out with Jordan again because Harry insisted, but when he got past his anger he knew Harry was going to be his first, and until tonight he never imagined he wouldn’t be. Now nothing makes sense.

Maybe he’s been in love with his best friend since forever. Maybe each phase was just the different facets of his love revealing itself. A part of the growing up process, and that means if Harry hasn’t gone through the same process by now he probably never will. That means he’s been fooling himself all along and waiting in vain for Harry’s feelings to change towards him.

One thing’s for sure all the maybes in the world aren’t getting Louis any closer to the truth. The only thing that will he thinks as he steps into his too big loafers is talking to the source himself.

∞∞∞

_*Remember The Words You Whispered To Me*_

_Harry would rather be anywhere else in the world except where he is right now. Especially if anywhere includes his best friend, but Louis isn’t here. Just the boy who might or might not color his hair blond is._

_“Do you want to dance?” Taylor asks, and Harry shrugs his compliance then allows his date to guide him with a hand on his lower back onto the dance floor._

_Harry’s really trying not to be a bad date, but he just wants Louis. It’s the night of his junior prom, and his date is non other than Taylor Smith, one of the most popular seniors at their school. Harry's not exactly unpopular, but Taylor Smith is on another level of popularity. He’s hot if you like blond versions of a Ken doll. His family is mega rich, and he could've asked anybody to prom, but he didn’t. He asked Harry, and because he thought Louis wasn't interested in going with him he accepted. What else was he supposed to think with only two weeks left til prom, and Louis still hadn’t mentioned going. With the deadline so close Harry got scared Louis was putting off telling him that he was going with someone else._

_It was a logical conclusion considering the Jordan nightmare, but Louis didn't agree. It didn’t help at all that Taylor bragged all over the school about succeeding where all before him had failed. Because of it the news got to Louis before Harry could tell him. As punishment Louis cut off all communication between them after Harry confirmed the rumor, but not before he explained through clenched teeth that he figured Harry wanted to wait until their senior year to attend prom since he hadn’t said a word about it._

_The thing is Harry’s stubborn streak is as long as Louis’. He wasn’t about to be the first to apologize when they were both in the wrong, and he definitely wasn’t going to cancel on Taylor after giving his word. In retrospect maybe he should have._

_Louis ignored him at school and at home, but he showed up at his bedroom door two nights later with homework and something that resembled a smile. Him offering a sincere sounding apology should’ve been the first sign he was up to something. A second bigger sign should’ve been when he said he wanted Harry to have a good time with his date, and alarm bells should have sounded all over town when he asked Harry if he already had his tux before suggesting he go with him to pick it out if he didn't have one yet._

_Harry was just relieved to have his best friend back. Two days was a long time when before they had never let a night pass without making up. Harry agreed to go tux shopping with Louis, but he didn’t tell him the reason he still didn't have one because he couldn’t find the enthusiasm to do it. He didn't even let Taylor pick him up. Instead he agreed to meet up with him outside of the gymnasium._

_Harry begged Louis to come to prom anyway, but he said he already had plans. He thought Louis was lying to save face so he changed the subject, and he didn’t give it another thought. That is until now because Louis just bumped Taylor out of the way. Well bump might be too harsh of a word because all he really does is make his presence known by forcing his way in between them._

_“Hey Hazza what’s up!” Louis has to yell over the music. That's before he grabs and hugs his best friend for what turns out to be a questionably long time._

_“You’re here!” Harry’s just as loud, excitement lighting up his entire face before he buries his face in the side of Louis’ neck. When he pulls back he sees why Louis wanted to help him choose the tux. He has on an identical one._

_“I couldn’t let you down,” Louis yells, still holding on like he has no intentions of letting go anytime soon, but the sass trophy of the night might have to be given to Taylor because he stands patiently waiting and his smugness reached new heights when Louis finally lets go._

_“I’ve been expecting you. I saw your tweet," Taylor says dryly, almost like he's taunting Louis, and while Harry wonders what tweet he watches the smugness on Taylor's face turn to apprehension when Louis drapes his arm around his shoulder._

_“Oh yeah? Pretty sick huh?” Louis shakes Taylor in the one arm embrace as he talks, and things start to instantly go downhill. At least for Taylor they do because the DJ decides to play _You’re the One That I Want_ from the Grease soundtrack._

_Harry doesn't know how, but he knows Louis has something to do with that song being played. It's their favorite song from the movie. They love it so much they've reacted the scene at least a hundred times, but he can't begin to be upset because Louis looks so amazing with his fringe almost covering his eyes. Eyes that their blue vests and ties are almost an exact match for. It’s the only reason he agreed to the color choice when Louis selected the tux for him._

_Okay there’s no denying it Louis kind of nudges Taylor out of the way this time, but only to pull Harry back onto the dance floor. It happens so fast Harry doesn’t have time to protest. He really probably would have if he did have time. Probably._

_For some odd reason the song turns out to be a crowd favorite, and tin no time they’re swallowed up by a sea of their friends and students reacting the scene from the movie. When Louis joins in Harry has no choice but to follow his lead. He can’t leave his best friend hanging, and he does his best Sandy interpretation until the song ends with thunderous applause._

_When Harry moves to leave the dance area Louis stops him, and he doesn't refuse him, but two songs later he finally tugs his breathless and reluctant best friend off the dance floor._

_Harry guiltily begins searching for his date, and it doesn’t take him long to spot Taylor standing against the wall talking to some girl that upon closer inspection kind of looks just like him. She’s pretty and blonde, and obviously very pleased to have Taylor’s attention. Harry’s seen her around school, but he doesn’t know her name. Maybe she has no idea the boy she has cornered came with to prom with someone, and Harry doesn’t think it’s his place to tell her. Especially if his date wants the attention which it looks like he does. Still he’s undecided if he should interrupt to at least apologize when the popular senior makes the decision himself by looking at Harry and brushing his shoulder off before turning his back._

_True to form Louis finds the brush off hilarious. He's laughing so hard he bent over double, and Harry really wants to punch him, but they’re standing near a teacher so he decides against it. Despite his lunatic best friend and feeling guilty he’s relieved that he doesn’t have to spend the rest of his night with a date he never should've been here with in the first place._

_When Louis finally stands upright again they grab chairs and slide them up to the table Liam and Zayn are sitting at. Marvin and Niall are on the dance floor with their dates, and Zayn immediately starts teasing them. “Looks like Louis ‘the Tommo’ Tomlinson strikes again. Although I have to admit that flash mob was brilliant.”_

_“Thanks for getting the DJ to play the song,” Louis responds, and Harry stares at with his mouth open. Of course Zayn would be the one to get the song played because he knows people, but Louis organizing a flash mob._

_“You did that? How?” he asks. He never for one minute thought they were part of a flash mob. Especially with everybody doing their own thing before the song was half over with._

_"It was easy. Me, Niall, and a couple of the cheerleaders tweeted it a couple of hours before prom. Turned out better than I thought,” Louis admits proudly._

_“I’m guessing you don’t think Taylor's the right one either?” Zayn asks almost sarcastically, but before Louis can respond Liam’s ex girlfriend comes up to the table to ask him to dance._

_“Uh yeah sure,” he stands up, and after a quick glance at Zayn he follows the dance team captain out onto the dance floor._

_“Who wants a soda?” Louis pipes up when they all finish watching Liam walk away._

_Harry lifts his hand, and Zayn nods his head while he concentrates really hard at something on his phone._

_“I’ll be back,” Louis tells them in his best Terminator voice, and Harry forgets about everybody and everything while he ogles Louis’ ass. He took his jacket off when they sat down, and the pants to his tux are stretched tight across the plump globes. By the time he moves out of view Harry very much needs the soda._

_“Kicking the shit out of a football does a body good huh?” Zayn mocks. He smirks harder when Harry gives him the middle finger, but he’s saved from making a verbal response when Liam comes back to the table._

_Zayn goes back to looking at his phone, and Liam leans in to whisper something in his ear. He’s still whispering when Louis comes back with three cokes and raised eyebrows. Harry pops the tab on his soda, and lifts his shoulders because he has no idea what Liam and Zayn are talking about. To be honest he doesn't he care. Not with Louis licking the soda that fizzes to the top of his can._

_Zayn opens his soda before taking a big gulp, and Liam sits back with his arms folded across his chest. To Harry it almost looks like he’s pouting, but he looks like that most of the time anyway so who knows._

_Liam leans back in to say something else to his best friend, but Zayn stands up before he can. “Catch up with you guys later,” he tells Harry and Louis before walking away._

_“You guys okay?” Louis asks Liam._

_“Yeah we’re cool,” Liam responds, and it’s easy to see he’s lying. “Uh I’ll just go and check on him,” he adds, getting up and moving in the same direction Zayn did._

_They fight and make up all the time so instead of trying to figure it out Harry and Louis decide to join Marvin, Niall, and their dates on the dance floor. The night goes by pretty fast after that between dancing and talking with their friends. Minus Liam and Zayn because neither of them come back to the table. It's a good thing they came with each other instead of dates._

_It's around eleven their group starts leaving, but the night's nowhere near over because there’re several after parties. A couple of which Harry planned to check out with Taylor._

_“Not in a mood for the parties. What about we watch movies at mine?” Louis holds Harry back before they join their friends in the parking lot, surprising him._

_“We could set up the tent,” Harry offers as an alternative, hiding his pleasure at the suggestion._

_“Too much trouble don’t you think?”_

_Louis is right, but Harry was thinking something else entirely when he suggested it and the setup didn’t figure into it. “Your room it is then.”_

_Niall gives them a wink and a six pack of Budweiser when they tell him about their plans. Zayn runs to his dad’s truck and comes back with a copy of what he says is his favorite porno that he just happens to have with him. Liam is nowhere to be seen, but Zayn appears to be in a really good mood so maybe they made up. “It’s kind of outlived its usefulness,” he smirks. “Time to pass it on.”_

_Harry’s pretty sure they won’t be watching it, but he takes the movie anyway._

_Now they’re on their way to Louis’ house, and Louis keeps taking his eyes off of the roads to look over at Harry who hasn't said anything since they left the parking lot._

_“We had a great time tonight didn’t we?” Louis finally asks, turning down the music in his mom’s car._

_“Doesn’t excuse what you did,” Harry doesn’t even bother to lift his head from the headrest. It’s a wasted effort when Louis just doesn’t get it, and his response proves it._

_“Sorry?” Louis asks like he doesn’t know if he should really be sorry or not._

_Harry chooses not to respond this time because he knows what happened tonight is mostly his fault. Louis wouldn’t continue doing the things he does if he didn’t let him, but tonight was worse because if one of them had just opened their mouths the whole thing could've been avoided. Still he’s where he wants to be. As bad as that may be, and he rides in silent contentment the rest of the way to Louis’ house._

_Zayn’s movie is still clutched in his hand when they walk through the door. It’s eerily quiet with Jay probably having gone to bed hours ago. When she works the morning shift at the hospital she’s usually in be by nine. Although she could be out with the new guy she’s been dating. He’s the first one since her divorce from Louis stepdad over two years ago, and Louis thinks he’s pretty cool. That says a lot considering how protective he is of his mother._

_They stop in the kitchen for Louis to get a bag of chips to go with the beer. Harry grabs one of the bananas Jay buys specifically for him off the counter, and they quietly make their way up to Louis’ room. The first thing Harry does is sit on the bed to text his mom to let her know where he’s staying, but he remembers he doesn’t have his phone. “Can I use your phone? Couldn’t find mine earlier."_

_Louis opens the top drawer on his bedside table and produces the phone Harry looked everywhere for before he left for prom. “Couldn’t risk you seeing the tweet about the flash mob,” he says by way of an unapologetic sounding explanation._

_“You really had it all planned out didn’t you?” Harry’s somewhere between impressed and crossed at his best friend who’s too busy taking off his tux to notice either reaction._

_“Didn’t want to highjack your date and not make the night special for you,” Louis answers simply, and Harry almost says “you did” before he catches himself. He texts his mom instead._

_“Do you want a pair of sweats?” Louis asks, occupied with putting his tux back in the suit sleeve that it has to be returned in._

_“It’s kind of warm. Think I’ll stick to my boxers,” Harry responds. It shouldn’t be a big deal. Louis has seen him in his underwear and much less more times than they can count, but the way he spins around suggests otherwise._

_“Um okay. You sure?” Louis' voice does this little high pitched thing when he’s nervous or excited, and Harry’s confused as to why he’s doing it now. “It’s not a problem is it?” he asks, frowning as he steps out of his pants._

_“No, I just want you to be comfortable is all,” Louis hedges, and by the time Harry zips his suit bag up he’s already on the bed in a tee and pair of gym shorts turning his laptop on. “What do you want to watch first?”_

_“Your choice, but you know we have to talk about what happened tonight,” Harry says, prepared for same answer he always gets._

_Louis doesn’t disappoint. “He’s a self absorbed asshole, and I didn’t think he was the one. Besides I didn’t want you to make a mistake you’d regret,” he looks so sincere Harry almost believes him._

_“What makes you so sure you’ll know before I do?”_

_“Because I’m your best friend, and I believe we’ll know at the same time,” Louis says. “Who knows he might be right under our noses, and you just haven’t realized it yet,” he mutters before lifting a movie out of the stack by his bed. “Spiderman it is. Now bring the snacks over,” Louis orders, patting the space on the bed beside him._

_Harry grabs the chips and beer, saving the banana for later. He snatches up Zayn’s movie as a not so afterthought before joining Louis on the bed in nothing but a pair of black boxers that stop just above mid-thigh. He doesn’t want to watch the porno, but Louis might later so he sits it on top of the other movies for him to see just in case._

_Over two hours and four beers later the room is even warmer to Harry. He never noticed out of all the times they’ve watched it before, but Spiderman is a fucking long ass movie. Especially when your very fit best friend is pressed up against your body, moving against you, and reacting like it’s not the seventeenth time he’s seen the action flick._

_“Your pick,” Louis says, and his voice sounds huskier to Harry’s beer dulled ears. Good. Not good._

_Louis drank only one of the beers, but he’s hasn’t been much of a drinker since the night Harry refuses to think about because it would probably kill the buzz that's making him bold enough to pick up Niall’s movie and pass it to his amused best friend._

_“What’s this Haz? I thought we were passed our porn stage,” Louis teases, and yes they haven’t watched porn together in years, but it doesn’t mean they can’t._

_“We don’t have to watch it if you’d rather not,” Harry offers, intentionally sounding sullen._

_“Your pick,” Louis shrugs before opening the case. “Use The Back Door. A high school boy delivers groceries and more to sexually frustrated housewives,” he reads the title and summary before pushing the movie in the dvd slot. “Should be interesting to watch Zayn’s X-rated fantasies play out.”_

_“Hmm,” Harry agrees, not really interested in watching straight porn, but Louis really looked good in his tux, and he’s been pressed up against him or grabbing various parts of his body for the better part of two hours. Not to mention he smells like soap and faded cologne, and he looks good enough to kiss._

_Harry could go on, but his thoughts are interrupted by the cheesy music playing at the beginning of the movie so he turns his attention to the computer screen, and the first thing he sees is a blonde boy with his head thrown back, his eyes are closed and he’s moaning in obvious pleasure. As the camera pans down it shows the boy clutching the kitchen counter, and even before the camera gets there it’s obvious that a blow job is in process, but the fact that it’s a very muscular brown haired boy doing the blowing has Louis gasping and Harry sitting up to pay more attention._

_Louis looks away from the computer long enough to give Harry a quick glance, and the second he turns back to the movie the cheesy music gets louder and the words, ‘Long Lust Best Friends’ splay out across the screen in vibrant red letters._

_“I think Zayn got his movies mixed up,” Louis eyes don’t move from the action on the computer, but Harry’s gaze is glued to the screen too._

_“Good, I’d much rather watch this than the other one."_

_“Maybe we shouldn’t,” Louis says dryly, but Harry hardly hears him because the actors aren’t in the kitchen anymore. Now they’re on a bed, and the darker headed one is pushing in and out of the blonde at a very rapid pace. It should be funny because in the fifteen minutes the movie’s been on not one word has been spoken. The only sounds coming from screen is the awful music, and over the top sounds of pleasure._

_“Why not?” Harry asks. It comes out a little breathless, and a lot distracted sounding. He really gets it, but he wants to watch the movie so he plays dumb._

_“Doesn’t really matter,” Louis answers, and he slides down in the bed to rest on his pillow. “Just enjoy your movie about best friends boning each other.”_

_“Okay,” Harry agrees absently._

_When the scene transitions again the two men are laying side by side jerking each other off. Harry lifts the computer to slide down beside his own best friend who would appear to be sleeping if it didn’t look like he was trying to make a meal out of his bottom lip, and for some reason the sight is irritating._

_“Not fair, you’re supposed to be watching with me Louis.”_

_“Sorry,” Louis opens his eyes to start watching the movie again, but continues chewing on his lip. He also begins to fidget with the bottom of his tee, and Harry can’t concentrate on the movie because of it._

_“Geez Lou just turn it off. You should’ve said you didn’t want to watch,” Harry lifts up to impatiently push the dvd player in to release the movie, but Louis reaches out to stop him before he can._

_“No really I’m sorry. I’ll watch,” he sounds resigned, and when he moves to sit up Harry sees why._

_“Shit!” He didn’t mean to say anything just like he doesn’t mean to slap his hand over his mouth and snort._

_“What?” Louis asks defensively. “You’re hard that’s what,” Harry speaks from behind his hand._

_“Shut up and fuck off,” Louis steams. “And you can watch the stupid movie by yourself,” he adds before sliding back down then promptly turning on his side with his back turned._

_Harry’s instantly contrite, or as contrite as he can be with the beer still muddling his brain. He closes the laptop without stopping the movie, but not before getting in a quick glance at the blonde boy almost sitting on the other one’s face. Louis’ nightstand is already cluttered so he sits the computer on the floor beside the bed before moving to press up against his angry best friend’s back._

_“Sorry?” he squeezes Louis’ shoulder, trying to make a joke out of it by mimicking Louis from earlier. “Please forgive me like I forgive you over and over and over again,” he sings the words directly into Louis’ ear, and he moves in closer to places little kisses on the skin just below it._

_“Stop it Haz,” Louis grates. He shifts forwards, but there's nowhere for him to move to._

_Harry didn’t miss the little shiver he did before he tried to escape the playful kisses, and suddenly he’s not teasing anymore. Alright he never was. “Is it like that in real life?” he asks, still against Louis’ ear. He feels bolder than he’s ever felt before, and maybe understanding a little how Louis let his guard down his first time._

_“Is what like that?” Louis asks, sounding irritated and something else Harry can't figure out._

_He lifts his hand to move the hair covering Louis’ neck out of his way. “Sex,” he whispers against the smooth skin, and he moves his hips to let Louis know why he wants to know._

_“How would I know?” Louis answers breathlessly, and he pushes back against Harry, jerking away just as quickly._

_“Because you’ve done it before silly,” Harry answers then has to fight the jealousy that comes with it by moving his hand to down and sliding it under Louis’ shirt._

_“Harry I…, please stop teasing,” Louis responds, squirming to get a away from the feathery grazes of Harry’s fingers on his stomach._

_“Just answer me Lou. Is sex really like that?” He realizes Louis’ first time may have not been ideal, but he was with Jordan for three long torturous months after that so the coy act is unnecessary. That period in their friendship is almost like a forbidden subject and they never talk about it, but he knows Louis did it at least one more time before he broke it off._

_“I guess it is. I mean yeah sure,” Louis answers, and inhales sharply when Harry bites then sucks on the skin below his ear._

_Harry’s knows the only reason he’s acting so out of character is because he’s borderline drunk, but the blame for the heat taking over his veins falls solely on Louis. “Show me.” He tries to slide his hand further down, but Louis stops him before he can reach his target. Instead he flips over keeping his death grip on the roaming hand, and takes a deep shaky breath._

_“Let’s go to sleep okay. You’re going to be so embarrassed in the morning, and who’ll be laughing at who then,” Louis says in a coddling tone, but it’s doesn’t match the heat in his eyes. There’s fear in the blue depths too, but Harry chooses to ignore it in favor of the heat. “Not sleepy.”_

_Obviously not thinking Louis lets go of Harry’s hand to gently move the curls off of his forehead, and he tucks a section of the soft hair behind Harry’s ear. “No, but you are kind of drunk Haz,” he says, unknowingly giving Harry an opening with the move and his words._

_“And you’re still kind of hard,” Harry responds, sliding his hand under the band of Louis’ shorts, and he reaches his target before Louis can stop him this time. He can't stop his own gasp when he feels Louis for the first time. He's only ever touched his own cock, but he can tell Louis is impressive from the way it fills up his hand. “We’re not watching the movie anymore so why Lou? Why are you still hard?”_

_“Because that’s not how boners work,” Louis responds with breathless sarcasm._

_“How do boners work then?” Harry asks, moving his hand to show Louis he knows exactly how they work._

_“Harry please,” the desperation is clear in Louis’ voice, and Harry believes he’s asking for more even if he doesn’t know it. “Okay,” and he leans in to smash their mouths together, still moving his hand despite the tight hold Louis has on his wrist._

_He expected some resistance since Louis’ stiffened in shock when their lips first touched, but he gets his own surprise when Louis whimpers again before opening his mouth. He immediately seeks the inside of Harry’s mouth then he maneuvers his body to link both arms behind his neck._

_Harry never imagined in his wildest dreams that he’d be jerking Louis off at the same time he experienced his second kiss ever, and he tries to show his writhing best friend he’s equally good at both. He tangles their tongues, and simultaneously releases Louis from his shorts and boxers. The move gives him more access, and Louis’ tongue movements get a little wild when Harry runs a thumb over the tip of his exposed prick. The pre come pooled on the head is cool and sticky, and he continues to make the tiny circular motions. When Louis begins to push against his hand everything becomes too much, and he begins to rotate his own hips against his best his thigh. Harry drags his mouth away from the kiss to bury his head in Louis’ neck, and he lets out a shaky moan when the pressure created by pushing against the sinewy thigh sends a shockwave of heat through his body._

_“Wait Haz. What are we doing?” Louis asks breathlessly, back to holding Harry’s hand still._

_“Don’t be dense Louis,” Harry likes the way Louis’ shoulder smells, and he decides see if it tastes just as good. It does, and he unwillingly releases the skin from between his teeth when Louis tugs on his hair._

_“Okay then why are we doing it?” Louis asks, his blue gaze locked intently on his best friend’s green ones._

_Harry hears the question. He also sees something that looks like expectation in the penetrating stare, but Louis preventing him from doing what he wants to be doing pisses him off._

_“Because it looks like we’re both horny as hell, because I’m tired of being a virgin, or because if you hadn’t done your caveman routine tonight I could be doing this with someone who wouldn’t be trying to analyze the shit out of it. Take your pick,” Harry knows he screwed up even before he feels Louis shrink away from him. “Fuck Louis I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.”_

_“No it’s okay. First times should be with someone special remember,” Louis busies by putting his softening staff back in his shorts before yanking his tee down, and watching him Harry feels like the world’s biggest hypocrite. He made Louis feel worse for losing his virginity while he was drunk, and here he is trying to lose his the same way._

_He continues watching while Louis sits up and inches back to move the comforter with his feet. When it's slack enough he slides under it before turning towards the wall for the second time. Sighing regretfully Harry reaches behind him to turn the lamp off, leaving the night light as the only illuminating source in the room._

_Harry's scared Louis might tell him to leave when he slides he’s tentatively slips under the covers, but when his best friend stays quiet he releases the breath he was holding. He lies on his back, and fiddles with the top sheet until he can’t take the silent treatment any longer._

_“I’m really sorry,” Harry presses against Louis' back, resting the same hand on his shoulder. Only this time there’s nothing sexual about it. “I don’t know why I said that, and you know I hate it when you’re mad at me.”_

_“Go to sleep Harry.”_

_“You were right about Taylor, and you do know there’s no place I’d rather be than here with you don’t you?”_

_“We can talk about this tomorrow if you want, and of course I was right,” Louis answers._

_Harry swallows the disappointment of another missed hint, but at least he still has the warmth of the beer flowing in his veins to buffer the pain. "Do you think I should refund the money he spent on the ticket?"_

_"I'll give it back to him. Now nighty night for you," Louis orders._

_“You’re my favorite person in the whole world Louis.”_

_“You’re drunk now go to sleep Haz, and you’re my favorite person too,” Louis mumbles the last part under his breath like he’s not ready to share the fact yet. At least his body loses the stiffness, and he melts into Harry’s front._

_“I love you Loubear.”_

_“I love you too. Now sleep it off Harry.”_

_“I really had the best time tonight. Didn’t you?”_

_“Go to sleep Haz.”_

_“Okay, but how do you feel about tattoos?”_

_“I don’t, but I am feeling a piece of tape to go over your mouth right now.”_

_“Why would you want to do that? And I really think we should have camped out.”_

_“Haz!”_

_Although Louis sounds exasperated there’s laughter in his voice too, and it’s all Harry needs to hear. Louis is good. They’re good. Everything’s good._

_“Okay.”_

∞∞∞

*A Promising Ending... And Beginning*

It’s just after ten when Louis uses the spare key to unlock the door to Harry’s house. He’s known where they keep it hidden since he was seven years old, and he has the permission to use it whenever he wants or needs to. It’s the same for Harry at his house.

The first thing he sees when he steps inside the entryway is Harry’s stepdad coming out of the kitchen with a cup of something steaming in his hand. It’s in one of those traveling mug type of things, and knowing Robin like he does Louis guesses it’s coffee because he loves his coffee. He’s still dressed which is odd because he’s usually in bed by now.

Robin sits the metal mug on the table that’s already cluttered with unopened mail and pictures of Harry at different ages. Louis is in more than a few of them, including a couple from prom night that Jay had developed from the ones he took on his phone, and of course she made sure to make enough copies for Anne.

“Hey sport. Missed you and Haz tonight,” Robin greets him with a welcoming smile and a quick hug. “You ready for the big game?”

“As much as I can be,” Louis answers. He can’t explain it, but homecoming has always the least stressful game of the year for him. Probably because nine times out of ten it’s almost a guaranteed win. “Going somewhere?” he asks, noticing the overnight bag on the floor for the first time. Harry’s stepdad is the director of sales in a small advertising agency, and he goes out of town on business a lot.

“Emergency meeting with one of our clients in Foxhill. It’s early in the morning so the Mrs. and I decided we’d drive up tonight, stay in a hotel, and make a day out of it tomorrow. Lunch and a little shopping, but don’t worry we’ll be back in plenty of time to cheer you boys on.”

Louis isn’t worried because Foxhill is only a little over an hour's drive away. “Okay.”

“Speaking of the game shouldn’t you be in bed?” Robin pulls his glasses from the case on the table before putting them on. Then he looks over the top of the frames which defeats the purpose of putting them on in Louis’ opinion.

“Yeah, I just need to talk to Haz first,” Louis frowns because it just occurs to him that Harry may not be at home. The Porsche was gone when the boys dropped him off, but Harry could have left with his new friend.

“Anne’s upstairs with him now going over the rules for when we’re away. Nothing he hasn’t heard before so I’m sure he’ll appreciate the rescue,” Robin mocks his wife’s protectiveness and simultaneously erases Louis’ sudden doubt. That leaves him with nothing to do, but head on up to Harry’s room. Except it doesn’t seem that easy of a task anymore, and his steps are hesitant as he moves towards the stairs.

“Everything okay bud?” Robin asks, and Louis can hear the concern in his voice even before he turns to find it on his face. He’s been almost like a surrogate dad since Jay divorced Mark, and it won’t be the first time Louis has confided in him.

“I think I’ve lost Haz,” he says, unable to keep the fear out his voice.

“You could never lose Harry,” Robin sounds like he doesn’t even consider the possibility. “Did you two argue about something?”

Louis bites his lip and shakes his head.

“Then what makes you think you’ve lost him?” Robin asks, and he although he struggles with the effort Louis can’t keep his eyes from watering. “I think I saw him with someone tonight,” he confesses, and out of the possible responses he doesn’t expect Robin’s face to transform into a huge smile that transitions to a bewildered laugh.

“How in the world did he manage that? You must have been busy with something else,” Robin teases. “So what’re you going to do about it? The Louis I know would already be up those stairs talking to Haz.”

“That was my plan, but now I don’t know. Maybe there isn’t anything to talk about. Maybe I’m too late,” Louis gives in to his insecurity, and Robin groans.

“Trust me you really want to stick with your plan,” he advises with a knowing smile on his face.

“You really don’t mind that I want to be with him like that?” Louis asks. “That I want to be his boyfriend,” he adds, making it as clear as possible. Still the uncertainty behind the question is evident, and Robin walks over to Louis to draw him in for a hug before he answers.

“I’m a little hurt you even have to ask that. I can’t imagine anybody else being better for Hazza than you. Of course I don’t mind. Actually I’m over the moon about it, and I believe I speak for Anne as well.”

“Thanks Robin,” Louis hugs Harry’s stepdad tighter, finding comfort in the smell of coffee and aftershave clinging to him.

“Well what do we have here?” A very familiar voice asks from behind them, and when Louis turns out of Robin’s arms Anne's making her way down the stairs. “Hi Lou I really hope you’re staying over. It won’t bother me as much to leave Harry alone if you are.”

She’s still as pretty as she was on the day they moved into the neighborhood. There’re a few strands of gray in her hair now, and she has more laugh lines around her eyes, but Louis thinks it only adds to her attractiveness.

“Actually dear wife Louis is here to have the talk with our son,” Robin’s emphasis on “the talk” initiates the blush rapidly spreading to Louis’ ears.

“Oh?” Anne responds, looking puzzled before it clicks. “Ohhhh,” she draws the words out before smiling a smile to rival Harry’s. When she reaches the bottom step she gives Robin the overnight bag in her hand, but she stops directly in front of Louis. “Since I had the birds and bees talk with him about four years ago I really hope it’s “the talk”.”

“If you’re hoping it's “the talk” where Louis confesses his undying love for our son then you'd be hoping right,” Robin answers his wife, and Louis covers his faces with his hands. “Can you guys please stop,” he moans.

Anne laughs softly before rubbing his shoulder soothingly. “Well I hope you don’t mind me saying it’s about time,” she says cajolingly. “I think you two are going to be so good together. You always have been.”

“That’s if Haz feels the same way,” Louis responds. That’s the part of the equation they keep leaving out, but like her husband Anne must find something amusing in Louis’ uncertainty because she bursts out laughing. She only stops when Robin shakes his head to warn her.

That's when Anne notices the wounded look on Louis’ face. “You’re serious aren’t you?” she musses his hair affectionately. “Well my advice to you would be to go talk to him. Tell him everything in your heart.”

“Yeah?” Louis asks, seeking much needed assurance. “Okay,” he says when Anne nods. Then he glances at her husband one last time.

Robin looks pointedly at the stairs, and Louis inhales heavily before turning around.

“Louis?” His foot hasn’t touched the first step when Anne calls out to him. She’s still behind him when he turns around, but Robin’s already standing by the front door clutching both of their bags in one hand, and his coffee in the other. “Take care of my boy,” she says, the most serious she’s been since coming downstairs.

“I will. Promise,” Louis pledges. Harry might not return his feelings, but no matter what they’re best friends, and it’s promise he has every intention of keeping.

“I believe you will,” Anne responds confidently, and they look at each other, silently communicating with their eyes that they’re both thinking of the promise Louis made to protect Harry all those years ago.

Louis is still looking at Anne when her eyes move up and past his left shoulder. He knows without anyone telling him why her eyes and smile fill with affection. Still curiosity wins out over his thudding heartbeat, and he spins around to see Harry on the stairs looking back and forth between him and his mom. He’s wearing black sweats cut off at the knees, a white tee with a hole in the front of it, and those awful Nike high tops he thinks are so cool. His hair is in that stringy stage between wet and dry after it’s been washed, and although Louis was expecting him to be there his pulse speeds up even faster.

“I followed mom down to throw this in the trash. I didn’t know you were here,” Harry says, holding up the banana peel in his hand before dropping it just as quickly. Like out of the gazillion times Louis has seen him eating a banana it’s all of a sudden embarrassing.

Harry's focus is solely on Louis now, and the look in his green eyes is so intense the place kicker can only stare as he makes his was down the rest of the stairs.

Louis tries to think of something clever to say to cover up his nervousness, but Harry’s standing in front of him so close their chests are touching. “Hi.”

Between his pounding heartbeat and his brain screaming Harry knows it miracle he can say anything, but if Harry was right behind Anne he had to hear everything.

“I was going to back to my room so you wouldn’t be embarrassed, but I couldn’t wait,” Harry confirms his suspicions, and he's right. Louis is embarrassed, but it’s okay because Harry’s hugging him now. Squeezing the breath out him might be a better way to describe it, but that’s okay too because who needs to breathe anyway.

“Haz,” Louis sighs against Harry’s neck when his airway is a little less constricted and he lifts his arms to return the hug.

“Just in case you’re wondering I do feel the same,” Harry's confession induces an unintentional whimper from Louis, and he stands on his toes to hug his best friend tighter.

“You do?” Louis lifts his head to look in Harry’s eyes, knowing he’ll find the truth in them and he does.

“I do,” Harry briefly connects their mouths in a tender kiss before locking their eyes again.

Louis really could gaze into Harry's eyes forever, but that kiss was way too short. He’s already on his toes so all he has to do is pull Harry’s head down to connect their mouths again, and he opens his mouth to give him immediate access. There’s no hesitancy as they tangle their tongues, and they take turns exploring each other’s mouths.

“Louis,” Harry protests when he ends the kiss for needed air, but with a few deep breaths the problem is quickly taken care of, and Louis lifts his head with the intention of kissing Harry again until someone loudly clearing their throat stops him.

Robin and Anne fuck!

Harry moves to stand by his side giving Louis a clear view of his smiling parents. Robing even winks at Louis, and Anne might have tears in her eyes.

“Sorry,” Louis tells them despite their glaring enjoyment of the moment. He's mortified and blushing, but still happier than anybody probably has a right to be.

“Me too,” Harry copies the apology then grabs Louis' hand with a not so apologetic smile on his face. “Come on I have something to show you.” He pulls his best friend towards the kitchen before stopping to look back. “Love you guys, have a safe trip, and mom will you lock up on your way out?” he asks in a rush then continues walking without waiting for response.

“Did we just make out in front of your parents?” Louis asks when they step through the archway leading to the large dining room.

“Yep,” Harry responds unremorsefully. He stops in the kitchen to throw the banana peel away. Then they’re out the backdoor, and on the deck where he has to walk faster to keep up with Harry’s fast pace. Finally Louis sees where Harry’s almost dragging him to when his left foot hits the bottom step on the deck.

The tent Harry’s dad purchased for them is set up in the middle of the backyard.

“Haven’t seen that in a while,” Louis smiles because he actually forgot about the tent that’s been stored in his attic along with all of the other camping equipment Des brought because Harry only mentioned the conversations he’d been having with his friends about going camping. He probably should've listened when his son tried to stop him from buying all of the additional stuff because the only camping out they ever did was in Louis’ backyard. The last time they did that was over a year ago.

Harry let’s go of Louis’ hand when they reach their destination to unzip the U shaped opening, and he holds back the flap to allow Louis to go through before bending to follow him.

“What’s this?” Louis asks quietly when Harry comes to stand behind him.

One of the air mattresses is set up with a sheet and comforter haphazardly strewn over it. The battery operated lantern is lit and sitting on the vinyl floor in one corner of the tent. Beside the mattress is a box of condoms, a container of wipes, and another box with letters that clearly spell out the word lubricant. “Haz?” he turns around when Harry doesn’t answer, and he’s greeted with another kiss.

Louis wants an answer to his question, but it can wait because he wants this more. It’s more tentative than the kiss at the bottom of the stairs. Like neither of them want to take control, and they stay like that until Louis lightly scrapes the back of Harry’s neck with his short nails.

Harry moans before sliding his tongue between Louis’ lips. Then there’s no more question of who’ll control the kiss because he owns it. He tightens his grip on Louis’ hips to hold him still while he feasts on his mouth, and Louis lets him. He only sighs and opens his mouth wider.

It’s really happening. They’re really happening. Harry wants what he wants, and it feels so good Louis can’t help pushing against Harry’s hips, moaning deep in his throat when Harry pushes back. He turns his face in the curve of Harry’s neck when they break the kiss, gasping when Harry squeezes his ass before slipping his hands under Louis’ shirt to play with the skin right above it.

Louis tangles his fingers in the curls that's smelled like strawberries since the day he met Harry, but when he twirls one of the curls around his finger he remembers another kiss. He forcefully steps back, and wipes the back of his hand across his mouth. “I saw you,” he accuses.

“You saw me what?” Harry asks, frowning and unabashedly adjusting himself.

“I saw you with your friend with the Porsche,” Louis answers accusingly, backing further away because Harry’s walking towards him. “Me, Liam, Niall, Marvin, and Nick. We all saw you,” he continues, still accusing, but a little confused by the lack of remorse on Harry’s face. He should at least be sorry, and definitely not smirking.

“You mean you saw me doing this,” Harry grabs Louis’ shoulders at the same time his feet touch the mattress. He bends his head, but Louis thinks he’s trying to avoid another question with another kiss so he dodges every attempt. Harry finally grabs his head to hold it still while he dry smooches Louis’ jaw.

It’s still hard work despite the death grip because Louis is still trying to get away, but Harry persists. Louis thinks if he can just turn his head an inch or so to the right he can sink his teeth into Harry’s palm. He’s just about to carry out the plan when it finally sinks in. Harry’s kissing his jaw. Harry’s kissing his fucking jaw! “You asshole!” he screeches, unsuccessfully renewing his efforts to escape Harry’s clutches, becoming more frustrated at the thought of being manhandled first by Niall, and now by the person who evidently fooled him with the very acting trick he taught him. “You fucking scared the shit out of me!”

Harry lets go then, and unprepared Louis falls back without his support. Thankfully the mattress breaks his fall, but he still lands with a surprised thump.

“You guys are kind of shit at whispering so yeah I know you were scared Louis,” Harry stares down at him with an unsympathetic expression as he struggles to sit up. “So is this about you being scared that someone’s going to take your place?” he asks, frowning and chewing on the inside of his bottom lip. He sounds angry, but his eyes look pensive.

Louis thinks about saying yes out of spite, but he can’t. As much as he wants to he can’t. “No it’s not, but I could ask you the same. Are you doing this because you feel sorry for me? Because you heard me tell your mom how I really feel about you?” He’s allowed to have doubts too, and he watches with brooding eyes as Harry moves to sit beside him on the mattress.

“Louis you’ve always been everything to me. I might not have known what that meant ten years ago, but that doesn’t make it less true. The only thing that’s changed since is I know what those feelings are, and they keep getting stronger,” Harry keeps his eyes on the floor, but he slides his hand to link their fingers.

Louis waits for his heart explode from the confession, but it never happens. He just feels right. Like everything’s falling into place. “For me too,” he admits softly, when Harry looks at him his heart does speed up.

Harry's eyes are shining brighter than a thousand suns and he’s smiling a matching smile. It dawns on Louis that he’s been existing for that smile since they day they met. “Haz,” he sighs, and leans in to meet Harry’s mouth halfway, frantic for the contact.

“After we kissed the first time I came up with this ridiculous plan to seduce on your sixteenth birthday,” Harry makes the admission after moving from Louis’ mouth to his neck.

“How?” Louis asks breathlessly.

“I’ll tell you later,” Harry mumbles, sucking harder on the delicate skin.

Louis loses his train of thought until Harry tries to kiss him again. “No I want to now,” he demands, pushing against Harry’s chest, but it’s a pointless effort because he can’t resist the swollen and wet lips. He slams against Harry with so much force he falls backwards, but Harry just goes with, quickly adjusting to pull Louis on top of him. 

“I can’t believe I get to do that whenever I want to,” Louis sounds awed when he lifts his head to stare at the mouth he just ravaged.

“I hope you’ll want to a lot,” Harry’s responds, and Louis is more than willing to comply to the wish, lowering his head for another bruising kiss before lifting it to repeat his earlier demand.

“Tell me.”

“If you have to know I was going to ask the boys to help me throw a surprise camp out for your birthday, and I knew you wouldn’t suspect anything if the boys were there,” Harry’s blushing so pretty Louis snuggles against his chest to encourage him to continue. “After they left I was going to pretend to be asleep, and wrap myself around you.”

“You sleep on me all the time Haz,” Louis interrupts him.

“But not with busy hands and lips. I saw it in a movie, and I thought it'd work on you,” Harry finishes, absently rubbing the skin right above Louis’ butt again. “Told you it was ridiculous.”

“I would've given in easily,” Louis lifts his head from its resting place to look at around the tent. “I’m guessing if at first you don’t succeed?”

“Not really. I was hoping tonight it'd be a mutual decision."

“It is,” Louis says, realizing it’s time to tell Harry the entire truth about Jordan. "I guess that leaves one last question."

“What?”

“What makes you think I want my first time to happen in a tent?” Louis sits up to straddle Harry, and to wait for the meaning of his question to sink in. 

“We can go in if you…,” Harry stops midsentence, and Louis can practically see his question ticker across his brain. “What do you mean your first time Louis?” he asks with suspicion in every drawled word.

“I mean I’ve never has sex before. I mean this’ll be my first time, and honestly I don’t care where we do it as long as it’s with you,” Louis thinks as far as confessions go he did a stellar job, but he gasps in surprise when Harry flips him over. He lets out a shocked laugh when he lands on his back, but it doesn’t stop him from opening his legs when his unamused best friend settles in between them.

“Explain,” Harry orders.

“I was telling the truth when I told you I didn’t remember much about that night, but I drew conclusions from the little I did recall. Why else would I have to put my clothes back on, and why would Jordan be so worried about me the next day? When I agreed to go out with him again I made it clear I wasn’t ready to have sex again, and he didn’t say anything to make me believe we hadn’t already,” Louis watches as Harry’s expression go from confusion to disbelief, and now he looks confused again.

“But I saw the other marks after the morning after you did it again,” he sounds skeptical and a lot jealous.

“The morning after I tried again, “Louis corrects. “I still believed I had sex with him so I did like you said I should. I tried it sober, but we quickly found out it didn’t matter if I was sober or not. Either way I had the same pesky problem. Jordan’s words not mine.”

“Am I supposed to guess?” Harry asks when Louis just looks at him intently.

“I cried because it wasn’t you,” Louis confesses quietly. “Besides getting dressed the only thing I remember after the alcohol kicked in is thinking I was having sex with you. I really thought it was you, and when I realized it wasn’t I think I blacked out. I don’t even remember crying about it the first time.”

“What a dick to keep that from you,” Harry grates, but he inside he's shouting for joy.

“Maybe, but I really can’t put all the blame on him. I shouldn’t have accepted the date to begin with, and before you ask I only agreed to go because he reminded me of you.”

“That doesn’t make any sense Louis,” Harry sounds puzzled. 

“You’re not the only one who couldn’t stop thinking about our first kiss, but I wanted to be with you even before that. I just didn’t think I had a chance, and you kind of proved it when you insisted I go out with Jordan again,” Louis’ throat tightens at the memory, but he continues. He’s opened the door now, and he has to tell Harry everything no matter how painful it is. “You stopped calling me your best boyfriend that day.”

Harry’s eyes go from disbelieving to sad. “I’ll always be sorry for how I reacted, but it didn’t feel right anymore. Besides you knew I was only saying it to get a rise out you by then,” he winces when Louis pokes his side. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he adds, sounding pained and offended.

“When I found out I was still hurt and angry that you wanted me to keep seeing him. I got over it eventually, but so much time had passed. Then there never seemed to be a right time to tell you except the night of prom, but you were drunk. How ironic is that?”

“I wasn’t that drunk. I knew what I was doing, and I wouldn’t have regretted it,” Harry drawls with intent, looking at Louis through hooded eyes.

“No?” Louis breathes, and watches with anticipation as Harry’s head descends, but before their mouths can touch Harry's cell phone rings. “Don’t answer it,” he pleads when Harry starts digging in his pocket.

“Might be mom,” Harry says regretfully, but he smiles when he looks at the screen. “Hey Li.”

“Liam?” Louis mouths, but Harry just motions for him to be quiet. Louis complies, but he thinks he has a right to know what’s so important Liam couldn’t wait until tomorrow to call.

“You have absolutely nothing to worry about,” Harry smirks and he winks at Louis. “Bye Liam, and tell Zayn I won’t be needing him after all. I know you know,” he adds before throwing the phone on the tent floor.

“What was that about?” Louis asks, sounding suspicious.

“Nothing really except I think Liam just came out. Oh, and he wanted to tell me he’s going to break my lips if they ever go anywhere near his boyfriend’s face again,” Harry’s still smiling, but Louis is confused on all points. “When does Liam do boys, and when was your mouth near his boyfriend's face?”

“Zayn,” Harry says by way of an answer, and Louis thinks of course its Zayn. He’s been in love with Liam for a long time. Never tried to hide it. He even suspected Liam might return the feelings. Especially on prom night, but he never thought the quarterback would act on them.

“I’m happy for them, but that still doesn’t answer the part about your mouth being near his boyfriend’s face,” Louis points out, trying not to be jealous and failing.

“Blonde hair, Porsche, the art of fake kissing 101,” Harry lists each detail like he’s waiting for Louis to catch on at any moment.

He actually caught on at blonde hair, but he let Harry talk because he looks so serious and cute. “I guess I have to tell Zayn I’ll be breaking his pretty face if it comes anywhere near your mouth again,” he responds finally. He's super relieved to know it was Zayn, but he’ll never admit it. Not out loud at least

“Kiss me,” Harry orders, and Louis eagerly obeys, sliding his tongue past the open lips on contact. He tangles his hands in Harry’s hair, and wraps his legs around his waist. Counting tonight they’ve kissed more than enough times for Louis to be used to the jolt he feels when their mouths touch, but everytime still feels like the first time.

Harry turns his head when Louis moves to his throat, pushing hard against Louis’ groin when he begins to suck in earnest. The move elicits a surprised moan from Louis, and he responds with a similar motion, more on instinct than deliberately. The next time it’s very deliberate, and Harry lifts up on his elbows to watch him with hungry eyes.

“I’ll give you my virginity if you give me yours,” Louis half teases, looking up at him and groaning when he rotates his hips again, but Harry surprises him when he sits up.

“Are you sure you want to?” he says, causing Louis to stop his efforts to pull him back down. “I mean you have the game tomorrow night,” he trails off, leaving Louis confused.

“And?”

“There’s a big difference in it being a while since you had sex and it being your first time. I can go slow, but that’s no guarantee you won't be sore,” Harry speaks plainly, and with worried eyes. “It could affect your game.”

“I won’t let it,” Louis says stubbornly, wondering how big of a difference there could be between someone who hasn’t done it in years and someone who hasn’t done it at all. "Once the coach made us do a hundred squats the night before a game. Talk about a sore ass and thighs. I still kicked the game winning field goal.”

“I remember that, but sex and squats aren't the same thing," Harry says patiently, and maybe a little weakly. Like he wants to give in. "You know it’s not like we can’t do other things."

“Don’t want to do other things. Not yet at least, and I don’t want to wait,” Louis argues. He was devastated when he thought his first time was with someone else, and knowing it wasn’t makes him more determined to have his way. He thinks he gets it when Harry lifts off of him, stands up, and immediately starts taking his clothes off.

“I could say no,” Harry taunts after pulling the shirt over his head.

“But you’re not,” Louis answers with confidence. "You're already stripping duh." Ready to shed his own clothes he slides under the blanket and sleeping bags, and starts squirming around. So much that Harry pauses in the process of kicking his other shoe off to look at him. “What’re you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Louis responds, bringing an arm from under the covers with his shirt, sweats, and boxers in his hand. He drops them on the tent floor before giving Harry a shy smile.

“I’ve seen you naked hundreds of times,” Harry exaggerates. Only the number, not the point he’s making.

“This is different,” Louis says quietly. The other times they weren’t about to have sex so they don’t count.

Harry shrugs before stepping out of his shorts, and when all of his clothes are off he walks over to mattress with a little cockiness in his step. When Louis looks down he thinks it’s for good reason. Harry’s hard and big, and it keeps getting bigger the longer he stares.

“See something you like?” Harry asks, causing Louis to tear his eyes away from the impressive erection. It’s not like he hasn’t seen it before because he has. Just not like this.

“Yes,” Louis answers, blushing, but honest. “Come here."

After Harry slides under the blanket he doesn’t move to touch Louis. Instead he takes his time, letting his eyes roam over his face. “You’re so pretty,” he finally speaks, his voice filled with something like wonder.

“Take that back!” Louis jabs Harry’s chest with his finger. “I’m a fucking football player. Varsity place kicker to you. Definitely not pretty.”

“But you are,” Harry grabs his hand, and pulls Louis to him. “So pretty,” he adds, eyes roaming over his face again. “You always have been to me.”

“Then you’re beautiful,” Louis counters sincerely, and he’s almost a hundred percent sure Harry’s teasing when he says, “I know.”

He doesn't care if he was or not when Harry moves over him and starts kissing him with desperation. Louis gasps when he sucks on his bottom lips, and it turns to a broken moan when Harry travels to his throat, leaving a trail of hot kisses along his jawline.

He threads his fingers through Harry’s hair before gliding them over his back, adoring the feel of the smooth skin under his fingertips. Harry’s moving against him, and in order to answer respond in kind Louis loops his legs around his butt for leverage, kicking the covers off of them in the process.

They continue like that for a while and every time Harry moves Louis feels something wet on his stomach. He slides his hand between their bodies to touch it, and he removes his hand to look at his fingers and smear the clear substance between them. Harry’s tracing his every move with a burning heat in the green depths that excites Louis even more.

He can’t count the number of times he’s jerked off, and not once has he ever considered tasting his pre come. Now tasting Harry’s is almost an urgent impulse, and he can’t resist it any longer, but just as he’s about to stick his fingers in his mouth Harry grabs his hand. Louis thinks he’s about to take the pleasure away from him. Instead he shifts onto his side before dragging his fingers through the same wet spot, and he’s still making lazy patterns through it when their eyes connect.

Louis has never seen Harry’s eyes so dark. They’re almost black, and his pupils are almost the size of a small garden pea. The second he lifts his fingers Louis knows his intent. He opens his mouth in eager anticipation only for Harry to play with his lips first, lazily gliding his fingers over the bottom lip before slowly moving to the upper one. Tired of the teasing Louis takes charge, drawing the two fingers into his mouth, quickly wrapping his tongue around them. He doesn’t really taste anything, maybe a trace of something salty and slightly bitter, but it’s enough to make him want more. He begins moving his tongue over and between Harry’s fingers, drawing them deeper into his mouth. Keeping his eyes trained on Harry’s the entire time.

Louis isn’t ready when Harry withdraws his fingers, but he forgets why when he feels his hand wrap around his hardness. and when Harry begins to pump him he lifts his hips to increase the sensation flowing through his body. “Want to touch you,” he breathes, aching with a need that’s been eating at him since the night of the prom.

“Okay,” Harry shifts onto his side so that he’s exposed and within Louis’ reach.

Suddenly Louis realizes he’s only bold up to a certain point, and he becomes hesitant when he encloses his hand around the rigid flesh. He stalls and looks at Harry for help.

“Just move your hand like you would if you were jerking off,” Harry directs, using his hand on Louis to demonstrate.

“Haz,” Louis groans, moving against the slow strokes. When he can concentrate again he starts moving his hand, pumping Harry in an unhurried back and forth motion. Encouraged by the tortured sounds Harry’s making Louis runs his thumb across his engorged and leaking head. The responding moan hits Louis right in the pit of his stomach before traveling to his own hardness. He repeats the move, pressing down this time, but Harry grabs his hand, stopping him.

“Don’t think I’ll last long if you keep doing that,” Harry rests his head on Louis’ shoulder. His voice is shaky with need, but he doesn’t let it stop him from wrapping his hand back around Louis.

His own hand feels empty with nothing to do now, but Louis can’t muster up a protest because what Harry’s doing to him feels too good. So he opts to lay there, and let Harry bite and suck on his neck while he moves his hand at a pace that has him biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

“I’m ready,” Louis breaths when he feels the telling pressure building up in him.

“Are you sure?” Harry probes after lifting his head to look at Louis, his own eyes glassy.

Of course Louis isn’t sure. All he knows is Harry jerking him off feels like everything and nothing at the same time. He knows what it feels like when he’s about to come, but this is different. He's actually hurting, and it feels more urgent. If that means he’s ready then yeah.

“I’m sure,” Louis assures him, and he watches with nervous anticipation while Harry turns to grab the lube and condoms. They’ve known what positions they prefer since watching their first porno together so who's going to top is not even a question. 

Harry stays on his back while he opens the condom, and Louis traces his every move, feeling self-conscious. Thankfully it doesn’t take him long to role the condom on, and Louis opens his legs on instinct when Harry crawls on top of him again. Then all it takes is a tender kiss over his brow and a whispered I love you, and Louis is overwhelmed to the point of tearing up. The years of loving Harry with only a tiny hope that he’d love him back one day, all that he’s done to make sure he at least gets a chance, everything that's happened tonight, what they’re about to do. All of it finally sinks in.

“I’m so scared Haz,” Louis admits as he links his arms behind Harry’s neck and as a tear slides down the side of his face.

“We can wait until you ready,” Harry tries to comfort him. “I told you there’re other things we can do.”

“It’s not the sex. I want that so bad,” Louis responds. “No I’m scared because I know I’ll never feel like this again. It’s terrifying to know I’ll never come close to feeling this way about anyone ever again.” He hates what he’s turning this into, but he can’t stop. He had to bury how he feels for way too long. “You’ll always be my highest high and my lowest low. Everything and everyone else will always fall somewhere in between.”

“I feel the same way Louis, and it scares me too,” Harry says with matching tears in his eyes.

“Then don’t ever let me go,” Louis pleads, pulling Harry in and hugging him tight. “Promise we’ll last,” he continues, knowing it’s a ridiculous demand, but he can’t imagine a future without Harry in it.

Harry doesn't seem to thinks it's ridiculous though. “I do promise, but I need you to promise me the same."

“I do,” Louis breathes, kissing Harry’s neck which somehow seals the pledge in his heart. “You smell so good Haz,” he adds, loving the familiar scent of Harry’s soap and the unique smell that’s all him.

“You do too, you always do,” Harry responds, stretching the truth because sometimes Louis smells like a sweaty stinky football player, but he’s done with their tit for tat compliments. He replaces his nose with his tongue, and the little sounds of pleasure coming from Harry has him feeling like he’s about to combust.

“Want you bad,” he whispers.

Harry's movements are sure as he reaches for the lube before removing the top then the seal, and Louis marvels at how calm he’s been the entire time now that he thinks about it. “How are you so confident?”

“Remember I believed you had sex before. I thought you would know what to expect, and I didn’t want to look clueless so I practiced. A lot,” Harry answers timidly, blushing and biting his lower lip. “Kind of erased the nervousness.”

“I’m not nervous either,” Louis says, boldly licking his lips and smiling naughtily when Harry begins squeezing the lube onto his fingers. Suddenly he's painfully hard again, and he has to really work to take a full breath.

“Do you want to get on your knees?” Harry asks, and Louis can’t imagine not being able to see his face when they do this. “I’m good,” he answers, and smiles reassuringly when Harry lifts his leg to place it over his shoulder. Still he’s not prepared for the first touch of his finger at his entrance. “Oh,” he gasps, instinctively moving away from the touch.

“Lou,” Harry starts, but Louis interrupts him. “Sorry, I’m ready now,” he assures him. “Really Haz,” he adds when Harry looks doubtful.

He thinks it has to be the strangest sensation he’s ever experienced when Harry finally complies. It’s not painful or unpleasant, just new and unexpected.

"I have to move it now,” Harry warns before following through, and it doesn’t take Louis long to get used to the feel of Harry’s finger in him. He’s being gently stretched open with two when it starts to feel good. There’s some discomfort, but the pleasure outweighs it.

“Haz please,” Louis begs, moving his hips against the small thrusts, wanting more.

“I really need you to hold still okay,” Harry presses down on the bottom of Louis’ stomach with his other palm and slowly inserts a third finger. He rotates his hand before he starts moving again. Spreading his fingers to stretch Louis more. He moves his fingers in and out in a fast pace, and Louis can’t hold still any longer. He begins moving his hips again, almost wildly, and he almost flies off the bed when Harry rubs a spot that sends a shock of pleasure through him.

“Harry,” Louis moans, repeating it when Harry touches the spot again. “Fuck Haz,” he rasps. He knows exactly what the spot is, but he never dreamed anything could feel this good. It gets better when Harry wraps his other hand around him to resume pumping. So much better that he bites down on his hand to stop the tortured sounds he can't control.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Harry asks after removing his fingers and letting Louis’ leg drop from his shoulder. He’s flushed and sweaty and breathing hard, and so beautiful Louis’ heart skips a beat.

He lifts his hand to move the wet hair from Harry’s forehead. He’s been so sure of himself it was easy for Louis to lose sight of the fact that he’s just as inexperienced. “I’m ready,” and he has to bite his lip to keep from smiling at the relieved look on Harry’s face.

Harry reaches for the lube again, and Louis watches with eager expectation while he covers the condom with it. Lifting his legs when Harry covers his body.

“Still might hurt some,” Harry warns him with regret clouding his eyes, but Louis knows there might be some discomfort. He shrugs, and opens his legs wider. Keeping his eyes locked on Harry's, bracing his hands on his forearms.

Harry kisses him first, long and hard. Louis realizes it’s meant to distract him when he feels Harry begin to enter him, and just like his fingers it feels more strange than anything until it starts to hurt. He inhales and exhales shakily into Harry’s mouth then disconnects their lips altogether to press his face against Harry’s shoulder when he pushes in little more.

“So sorry,” Harry apologizes, his breathing labored. “I can stop,” he offers sincerely, and Louis knows he would if wanted him to, but he shakes his head frantically against the sweaty shoulder. It’ll hurt whether they put it off or not.

“Haz,” Louis moans when Harry pushes in more. “Fuck!”

“Just relax and breathe Lou please,” Harry pleads, telling Louis to do something that’s easier said than done, but amazingly when he manages to the next little push is less painful. The next one even less so, and by the time Harry’s all the way in it’s not painful at all. It’s still new and uncomfortable, but that he can do.

“I think the worst part's over,” Harry looks down when Louis releases his forearms.

“Wasn’t that bad,” Louis fibs, still trying to adjust to feeling so full and stretched. “But I am ready for the best part to start,” he sighs, frowning when he spots a bruise the size of his thumb starting to form on Harry’s left bicep. “Sorry,” he hates the thought of hurting him so he leans in to kiss the blue mark and soothe it with his tongue.

“Louis,” Harry moans, his body beginning to shake with small tremors, and Louis knows if he leaves it up to the trembling mass on top of him they’ll be there forever waiting for him to be pain free so he moves first. He locks his legs around Harry’s back and lifts his hips as much as he can. “I love you Haz,” he whispers, sinking and lifting again.

“I love you,” Harry breaths.

It’s enough of an incentive for Louis to move again, and he gasps at the sensation it produces. Wanting to see if it was just a fluke he moves again. This time it sends shockwaves through his entire body, and he continues moving at the deliberate pace, experiencing the same sensation each time.

“Can’t wait anymore,” Harry mouths against Louis’ neck before jerking backwards and lunging forward.

The sensation is ten times stronger than it was when he was the one moving. “Harry!” Louis doesn’t mean to almost scream the name or the wrecked sound that follows, but he can’t help himself, and for a while the sweet and measured moves are enough to keep him spiraling. Then the same feeling he got when Harry’s hand became too much and not enough overtakes him. “Haz please.”

Harry immediately begins moving harder and faster, and the harsh thrusts get faster and faster until all Louis can do is hold on.

“So tight,” Harry groans jerkily. “Don’t think I can last.”

Louis is close to the edge himself. His skin feels heated from the inside out, and it feels like every muscle in the bottom of his stomach is contracting, but the closer he gets and the more powerful Harry’s thrusts become the more he becomes aware of still feeling a little too stretched. Even when Harry tenses up and cries his name a few minutes later he’s still stuck somewhere between ecstasy and pain.

“Louis,” Harry cries again through clenched teeth.

Louis holds him through his orgasm, still feeling like he’s almost there, and with Harry not moving so frantically the pain stops, but there isn’t enough friction to take him where he desperately wants to go. Using his hand is an embarrassing option, but they’ve never done that in front of each other before, and he doesn’t want to start tonight.

“You good?” Louis kisses Harry’s head like the precious gem he is when he sinks against him like a dead weight breathing like he just ran a marathon. Louis knows he’s not the first person who didn’t come their first time, but he’s still a little disappointed.

“You will be too just give me a minute,” Harry responds before gingerly sliding out of Louis’ body, and moving to lay on his side.

Louis misses the weight of Harry's body, but he breathes a sigh of relief and need when he feels his fingers then his entire hand wrap around him. Harry starts out torturously slow, scattering hot kisses across Louis’ chest as he moves his hand up and down.

Louis’ eyes close on their own against the sweet torment. They fly right back open when he feels the pad of Harry’s tongue licking around the head of his cock, and he looks down just in time to see him take the entire head into his mouth. He attempts to say Harry’s name, but it gets stuck in his throat. So many times he’s had to pretend this is not what he thought of when Harry ate a banana in front of him.

“Fuck,” Louis winces. The muscles in his stomach knot up painfully again, and the heat from the wet mouth and tongue has him spilling into Harry’s mouth before he can warn him. “Harry!” The name bursts from somewhere deep inside him, and it’s immediately followed by a long moan as Harry goes down deeper. Swallowing every drop, and staying until Louis has to tug on his hair to get him to stop.

“I’m going to be so good at that,” Harry gloats after kissing his way back up Louis’ body, but Louis is too busy trying to clear his vision and getting his lungs to work again to even try to respond so he pats Harry’s head to let him know he wholeheartedly agrees. “Bet you’ll never tease me again for eating so many bananas,” he says a few minutes later.

“I never teased you,” Louis says, still breathing hard. “I just liked to inform you that other fruits exist in case you didn’t know.”

“Thanks for always looking out for me,” Harry responds sarcastically before getting up from the bed, turning away while he removes the condom and pick up the pack of wipes.

Louis is amazed that he can actually be modest about something. “You should be ecstatic I get to practice on you,” he wiggles his eyebrows, already anticipating giving his first blowjob when Harry peers over his shoulder to blow him a kiss.

After he’s done Harry walks back over to the mattress with the wipes. He uses them to gently clean Louis. Starting at his face, and not stopping until he covers every inch of skin below it. The coolness from the disposable cloths feel good against Louis’ heated and damp skin, but he starts to feel chilled when Harry moves to sit the container back on the floor, and he’s thankful when Harry pulls the comforter and sleeping bags over them.

“Did we just do that?” Harry sighs when he’s settled, and Louis is lying on his chest. “Was it at least halfway good for you?"

Louis is past the state of content. Add in that he’s basking in the warmth emanating from Harry’s skin, and a state of bliss might even be too mild to describe how he feels. “Please tell me you’re not one of those people who needs their egos stroked after sex?” he teases.

“I’m serious Louis,” Harry scolds sweetly, placing a finger under his chin and lifting his head. Sometimes he acts so mature it’s hard for Louis to believe they’re the same age.

“Have you always been this old?”

“Answer me.”

“Okay besides the awkward parts it turned out to be the hottest and most beautiful experience I’ve ever had, " Louis intentionally omits the pain part because it was just a tiny blip on an otherwise perfect first time in his opinion. "I’d be hounding you for round two if it weren’t for the game,” he gripes playfully, but truly tempted. The only thing stopping him is there’s always after the game. “Leave the tent up because I think we’re going to be pretty busy this weekend.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees. Although it’s unclear to Louis if he’s affirming everything he said or just that last part. “It was amazing Louis, and everything else you said,” he clarifies. “I’ll probably be ninety years old and still getting butterflies when I think about it.”

“Then it was everything a first time should be with someone you love and with someone who loves you back,” Louis’ voice cracks at the end. The same words broke his heart two years ago, but tonight they’re healing because now he knows what Harry really meant when he said them.

“Louis,” Harry sighs, loving Louis with his eyes as he lowers his head to kiss him gently and achingly slow. “You know we could’ve avoided all of the pain and wasted time if you had just said yes when I asked you to be my boyfriend on the day we met,” he chides when he lifts his head.

Louis can’t stop shivering, but now more from emotion than from the chill in the air. “Ask me again please.”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Harry asks tenderly, not even remotely pretending to misunderstand the request. It’s evident he’s trying to be as serious as he was when he was seven, but the light in his eyes deflects from the valiant attempt.

“Yeah I do, more than anything,” Louis answers, eagerly accepting the tender kiss that follows. “But you won't try to kiss me and hold my hand or be all couply and stuff when we’re at school are you? Because that’d be kind of embarrassing you know,” he teases when they separate.

“Will you stop being my boyfriend if I do?” Harry asks, smiling so hard it looks painful.

Louis understands because he's so happy he feels like he might be able to fly. “Course not. Don’t be ridiculous."

“Good, besides we know who the embarrassing one is don’t we?” Harry responds dryly. “You’ll probably sneak out while I’m sleep and have _I’m His_ and _He’s Mine_ tee shirts made for us to wear to school tomorrow.”

“The mall is closed besides you know I have to wear my jersey,” Louis reminds him, really liking the idea, wondering how much it’ll cost him to have the shirts made. “Monday’s good though.”

“You’re really unbelievable sometimes,” Harry mumbles before yawning.

“Says the one who tried to give me the Heimlich maneuver when I strangled on yogurt last month,” Louis reminds him, feeling justified in blaming that incident on the cheerleader who had the audacity to come up to Harry while they were eating lunch and pretend to need help with a science project. She might've been believable if she hadn’t been running her hand up and down his arm and licking her lips suggestively. The yogurt was the quickest thing on hand to get his best friend out of the sticky situation, and yes he panicked a little when it looked like Harry was considering to request.

“You were turning blue,” Harry lies, and not at all convincingly.

“Let’s not forget you believed I really had the pandemic fever,” Louis points out. He came up with that brilliantness after hearing something on the news about a flu pandemic, but it lasted for days and required medical treatment so pretending to have that was out of the question. He wouldn’t have had to do it at all if Harry hadn’t decided to attend that photography seminar with Nick. In the end it worked out for both of them because he was well enough to go with Harry to the seminar himself since the fever only lasted five hours.

“First I almost didn't believe you. I googled it and nothing came up, but you were warm when I touched your face plus Jay let you leave school early. Second if you bring up prom I’ll strangle you.”

“Fine, but you can’t get angry because you’re just as embarrassing as I am,” Louis smiles, not ready to give up.

“Is it weird I fell a little more in love with you each time?” Harry asks, causing Louis’ heart to swell. “Only if it’s weird that I’d do it over and over again if it keeps you free until you open your eyes,” he responds truthfully. He’d act a fool forever even if he thought he had only the smallest chance with Harry.

“They’ve been open all along Louis. Just waiting for you to open yours,” Harry pulls him in closer, lightly brushing his fingers against the underside of his boyfriend's jaw before resting the same hand on the skin above his hipbone.

Louis knows he has to get some sleep, but it’s hard to when all he wants is time to stand still. Where he can stay trapped in his boyfriend’s adoring eyes, and where he’d never have to move away from his touch. He wishes there was a way he could have the warm pressure of Harry’s hand imprinted into his skin so he never forgets how it feels, but he closes his eyes anyway because he knows this is just the beginning for them.

The thought causes a little smile to tug at the corners of his mouth as the warmth of sleep settles over him because when it comes to beginnings they have a pretty good record.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to any and everyone who reads this.


End file.
